Letters and love
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: Two new friends would love to teach the marauders a lesson. Hehe, Belle is creative and so is Rose, and they let all hell loose for the boys. This is a story about Mare, the one Sirius sought out, when she was always right there. Changed one genre.
1. Meet the girls

Based on other 'how to annoy' fanfics that I read, and I apologize for not knowing to give the idea credit to, but the idea is not entirely mine. Only half. Especially the storyline, cuz I didn't make the list type like the other ones. Now…

* * *

_Hi, I'm B., a__student in the 6th year in Hogwarts, and intent on doing everyone a favor and getting back at the ever fun and mischievous boys of Gryffindor, namely Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Okay, Pettigrew, not so much, he looks like someone that would start whining if I put a teeny ant in his lunch… **:p** So I'm taking on the challenge of the two most mischievous boys in school and their clever **prefect** friend. This is my first log. Signing off._

"Hey Belle, did you get that transfiguration lesson we had? When they said they wanted us to color a part of our body, what was so bad about my- Hey, are you listening?" Belle Levi apparently didn't hear her friend, as she walked on, her eyes set on a certain group.

"OW! Hey, why'd you hit me?" Belle spun around to face her best friend Heathis who smirked triumphantly. "Ey, I thought prefects didn't hit other people on the head. In fact, Hufflepuff needs to hold our reputation to be helpful, kind, swee- OW!!!"

Heathis ignored Belle's exaggerated speech and hit her once again with the over- sized, hardback transfiguration book.

"You hardly listen anyway, I might've thought you were immune to all things that need to be noticed." Heathis said.

"I've got lots of important things to take care of." Belle shrugged, following the familiar arrogant voice bragging about the last won Quidditch match and his seeking skills.

"Evans is obviously around. Or maybe he's got extra air to blow out." Belle muttered, hurrying, only to be stopped by Heathis.

"You're following them, aren't you? Why?" She questioned suspiciously. "Umm, nothing, really. Just something I need to do." Belle tried to elbow her out of the way, only to be kept back.

"C'mon, I'm losing track of them enough as it is." She complained. "No, not until you tell me why you're following the four of them. What do they call themselves, Marauders?" Heathis said, using her stern prefect voice.

"None of your business." Belle said strongly. "Oh, I know, it's Black isn't it? You still- Mppphh!" Heathis tugged Belle's hand away from her mouth, and Belle said, "**That** was just a rumor by Malfoy. Besides, after he finished 7th year, people finally stopped the stupid story, so I don't need you to mention it again!"

"Oooookay… Hey, look over there. It's Harper." Heathis pointed to the side of the lake and Belle saw Mary Rose Harper sitting there, drawing as if no one else existed.

"Oi, Harper! Whatcha doin'?" Belle called out. Harper looked up and saw the two, but just turned back to her work. "That girl has as much of a social life as a flobber worm." Belle muttered.

"Huh? Where'd they come from?" Belle looked up and saw her four targets near Harper, being led by Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Oh no… Hang on, Harper." Belle muttered, moving towards the lake edge.

* * *

Rose bent over her work: what she imagined mermaids looked like. Her hand moved smoothly over her drawing, the tranquility helping her visualize the majestic beauty of the lake dwellers.

Then somebody tugged on her hair, something she absolutely abhorred. She whipped around to find that Sirius Black, one of her least favorite people had a hold on the ends of her hair.

"Damnit Black, you git!" She exclaimed, slapping his hand away. "Ouch! Hey, what's with the attitude, Harper? Keep that up and you STILL won't have friends by the end of our sixth year." Sirius Black smirked at her and James Potter spoke up.

"Come on, Sirius. It's not her attitude that keeps people away. It's her hair." The two laughed as Rose stalked away with her things, muttering incoherent things.

It's not my fault my hair changes color! I don't even know why the hell… Damn I hate Potter. I hate Black… I hate everyone. Nobody even bothers to know how I feel. I'm just Harper the freak to them… Nobody wants me as a friend…

"Hey, friend!" Rose whipped around and saw Belle Levi run towards her, the same goofy, yet clever grin on her face.

"Don't mock me, Levi. I had to deal with Black and Potter's bullshit, I don't need yours." Rose mumbled, holding tight onto her sketches.

"Who's mocking? Hey, I'm on your side, M.Ro." Belle said lightly, patting slightly the shorter girl on her head.

"M.Ro?" Rose tilted her head with a questioning look. "M for Mary and Ro for Rose. You know, M.Ro." Belle grinned. "Don't like it when people mix up my name." Rose said darkly. "Oh, lighten up! How about Mose? Or Ro?" Belle insisted. "No."

"How about Mare?" Belle suggested. "Are you implying I'm a horse-face?" Rose demanded, walking faster to get away from the 'nuisance'.

"Of course not. You're a strong girl with the spirit of a mare; trapped by a saddle called loneliness, only waiting to set free and run to your sun-drenched dreams." Belle smiled, and Rose stopped in her tracks.

"Other than the saddle thing, I never thought of it that way. Mare is fine, I guess. But why are you so persistent?" Rose asked her.

"Hullo!? I actually WANT to be your friend! This isn't pity out of what I heard Black say. It's 'cause of your drawings. Your writing. When you're so absorbed, I actually look at them. I want to know what goes on in your head. How are you able to conjure up such deep words? Make such beautiful sketches? Mix colors so much better than your hair does?" Belle rambled.

Rose shrank back in disdain at the hair comment, but was surprised when Belle added, "I like your hair, you know. If you were smart enough to see the real world, you'd know that."

"So then… You like my work? But like you said, I get stuck away from the real world. My drawings aren't realistic, just my own style. My words aren't based on the real world, but my own thoughts and emotions. Why then?" Rose asked herself more than Belle, but Belle answered her question for her.

"It IS real. For you. And I believe in you. It's all very beautiful, Rose, believe me." Belle smiled sincerely.

"Okay… Thanks Belle." Rose felt stupidly mushy, but happy all the same.

"Don't expect me to call you Mare around other people! This is our secret, okay?" Belle suddenly used a different, bossy sort of voice, but her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Right…. Sure, Bevi." Rose mumbled, smirking to herself.

"Bevi? That's stupid! Hey!" Belle whined as Rose laughed, a weird ringing laugh that sounded strangely musical. "Wow!!! Such a majestic voice! Why do you look so much like a nerd if you show so much beauty in other things?" Belle demanded.

"I don't look like a nerd!" Rose insisted, but Belle proved her wrong by pointing out her lazy ponytail and the way her hair hid her decidedly pretty eyes, and that her frown that she wore almost constantly made her look like a misshapen bird-face.

"That's it! I'm giving you a make-over, friend!" Belle exclaimed. Rose sighed annoyedly but couldn't help but smile as Belle pulled her away helpless to the Hufflepuff common room. "Friend." She whispered the word with a sincere smile on her face, the first for a long time.


	2. Saving Grace

"How about this?" Belle finished the last braids and surveyed her work on Rose's hair. "Damn, I look like a country bumpkin." Rose said unappreciatively.

"You could at least pretend to like it!!!" Belle whined. "Who ties green hair-ties on orange hair?" Rose wondered dryly. "If you'd stop changing color for a minute, then maybe it'd match!" Belle pouted.

"I can't change my colors on my own you know…" Rose was definitely getting annoyed, but was tolerant enough, though her hair turned scarlet.

"Must be your moods. I mean, aren't you pissed off?" Belle pulled the braids back and removed them, just as Rose replied, "Of course… But then, you always do that. Why fuss over the usual?" She shrugged lightly.

"I guess your hair reacts to your moods. That's so cool!" Belle jumped happily as Rose stood up. "Am I even allowed in the Hufflepuff dormitory?" "Sure. As long as you didn't break in or come uninvited." Belle replied.

"Why the makeover?" Rose demanded. "You NEED a social life! Guys might actually start admiring you if you at least looked good. But an attitude adjustment would be soooo much better." Belle exaggerated on the boys business, but gave Rose a hug.

"I won't let my friend be known a freako git-bitch to people who are too shallow to get to know her as I do." She said sincerely. Somehow, whatever the reason was, Belle had a way of making Rose love her as a cute sister and hate her as one too.

"Wait… People think I'm a- well…" "NO. Just something that popped into my head." "OOOOOkay…. Well, let me know when I can call you twinkle-toes, then maybe I'll let git-bitch slide…" Rose mused.

Belle frowned a funny one to Rose at the memory. As she dragged her new friend to the Hufflepuff dormitories, she tripped on two of the magical flights of stairs, on the foot of a suit of armor, and, wouldn't you know it, Peter Pettigrew. He slinked away like a rat and as they got to the dormitory, and Belle lastly tripped on the rug and the stairs.

"I was excited…" Belle gave an exaggerated frown, and Rose burst into laughter.

"WHAT?" Belle demanded. "Your face is so funny!!!! Hahaha, this is priceless!" Rose kept laughing, the same enticing musical laugh that made Belle gawk.

"You know Rose… You're like an angel. From hell. Makes me wonder how your personalities are all squeezed into one body." Belle commented.

"Which is why I'm perfect to help you with your payback issue." Rose grinned unexpectedly. "How'd you…" "Oh, please. I hate them as much as you do, and I swear I'm ready to kick that Black's bloody arse." Rose said in an unlady-like (She struck Belle as the type) manner.

"Black? Hey, do you…" "What?" "Nevermind…" Belle said quickly.

"Oh, that reminds me. That git Bellatrix Black has been saying things about you. Thought you should know." Belle changed the subject, but instead of being the least bit outraged or even bothered, Rose shrugged.

"What, you think I didn't know that? 'I'm a freak, a possible retarded half-bred who draws just to ignore the fact that nobody likes me at all.' Blah blah, I don't care."

Rose laughed sarcastically, but meant it when she said she didn't care.

"Okay then. Let's get some lunch now. Our free period is pretty much over and I heard they're serving custard cream today." Belle said excitedly. Rose laughed again. "Gluttonous cow." She muttered.

"Anti-social bitch." Belle countered. "I never really cared about custard really." Rose said boredly. "Then it's time you started living." Belle said.

* * *

"Uh-oh. Trouble, thy name is Black. Or, in this case, Blacks." Belle stopped in her tracks as they entered a crowd of people watching a fight that seemed to have erupted from the two worst brothers: Regulus and Sirius Black.

Rose could hear words like 'blood-traitor' or 'death to muggle scum', or 'arrogant bastard', or 'you filthy piece of-' well… As much as she hated Sirius, her instinct resulted in well-placed kicks to Regulus' bloody arse; With all the Slytherin support Regulus was getting, it was only fair that Sirius had SOME help.

In a while, after Rose was pretty well-involved, Belle helped get her Uninvolved. Well, after half the faculty tried, at least. As it turned out, Belle had the whole of Hufflepuff on her side, as well as some Ravenclaws and a handful of Gryffindors. Rose didn't take it too well, the small issue.

"Rose! You need to get to the hospital wing!" Belle chased after her. "As if you care! You've got a whole lot of other friends to be with, why not just leave me?" Rose demanded bitterly, walking too quick for Belle to catch up.

"What?! Some gratitude for saving your butt back there!" She screeched. "Gee, thanks, but I don't need pity! Why be MY friend, if you're so great?" Rose demanded.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DIFFERENT! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THEM, YOU KNOW! But then again, you're doing bloody well to prove that." Belle's cold tone startled Rose. She was no longer wearing the Belle 'lively' face that, with her red-brown wavy hair and pretty red-brown eyes, made her the prettiest in Rose's eyes.

Only now did she realize how important the smile was, because at this time, it's absence made Belle look like a banshee.

"I'm **sorry.**" The words flowed out of her mouth smoothly, but Rose was dying on the inside. She was cruel, yet this girl was persistent. To be her **friend.**

"Thank you so much, Belle…" She started sobbing, but soon, Belle's fist came in contact with her head. "Enough crying. I want CREAM!" She demanded.

Rose laughed again, and Belle grabbed her by the collar and dragged her to the great hall.

* * *

"Sirius, you should stop getting yourself into trouble. You wouldn't have stood a chance with all those Slytherins." Remus scolded, making James snicker.

"Oh, come on, Moony. At least he had **Harper** to help him out, right?" "That's exactly what we should be avoiding. Mary Rose got badly hurt because of Sirius' actions." Remus went on.

"I didn't **tell** her to help me; she just jumped in. And anyway, why would she help me? I bet she just had a score to settle with my dear brother." Sirius countered.

"Where is Harper at? She wasn't at the Hospital wing." Peter piped up. "Yeah. I wonder…" James muttered, and Remus sighed.

As they entered the great hall, at once, the four spotted Rose among the Hufflepuffs, actually smiling like they'd never seen. Also, her bruises seemed to have been thoroughly healed, though she'd not even set foot in the Hospital Wing.

"What? Did she heal herself or something?" James wondered incredulously.

"I assume so. Before, McGonagall told me that she's an advanced healer because her mother had taught her since she was little. Not as good as Madam Pomfrey, but very decent with common illnesses and injuries." Remus said.

"With all that she can do, it makes you wonder why she's so anti-social." Sirius muttered. "Because her father's dead and her mother might as well be." Remus stated.

"How the bloody hell do you know this, Moony?" James asked.

"Her father was the one who provided the 'seeds' for the Whomping Willow and he knew my secret. Naturally, he seemed interested and talked with me a lot. Then he told me about his wife, Rose's mother." Remus started.

"She had an illness wherein she could not recognize people she knew. It started a little while after Rose was born. She knew she had the sickness, and could still remember everything she learned. Just not the people she met, so she didn't even know her own husband. The strange thing was, the only person she ever recognized was Rose."

"She'd teach Rose what she knew from working at St. Mungo's, knowing that it was her daughter. She was very welcoming to people, though she hardly knew who they were. Then she had the misfortune to meet and help someone, who then killed her husband. Ever since, she locked herself up in one of St. Mungo's insanity wards. She seemed to remember her husband when he was killed, but never accepted visitors anymore."

"Not even Rose was accepted. That was when we were in third year. We didn't know her then, but since, she refused to be close to anyone." Remus finished.

"Moony… how come she's chatting with Belle Levi if she's refused to talk to people?" Peter asked. "I wonder, Wormtail…" Remus mumbled.

* * *

Later that night, it was the last night before full moon the next night, and Remus was pale as ever.

Wormtail had hoped not to disappoint his friends, so he practiced pressing the knot in the dark.

James had gone to bed early.

And Sirius had decided to take a walk around the castle grounds in secret, when he spotted something strange.

Rose was still sitting at her spot by the lake, and a strange voice drifted over the grounds, unheard by those inside the castle.

_The darkness of the night makes memories drift, but never forget. Never forget that I'm here for you, to make the darkness gone. Like the moon before the dawn…_

The song was strange. It was reserved, as though no one else could hear it. But Sirius could hear it well. And the one thing that surprised him was that **she** was singing it.

He crept quietly behind the bushes that covered where she was sitting, and saw her drawing again, the words flowing smoothly out of her mouth.

And what she was drawing… It was a woman with beautiful black hair and bright eyes, smiling serenely. As soon as Rose put down the pencil she used to draw, the drawing started moving, and it smiled at her, and spoke.

"Hello Rose!" "Mom… I miss you." Rose said faintly, hugging the drawing. It didn't take Sirius long to realize that she was crying. "Please! I want to see you again." She pleaded. But the drawing had become still all of a sudden, leaving Rose to cry, without the comfort of her mother.

Sirius impulsively changed and turned into the large black dog, then struggled through the bushes. "Huh? Who's there!?" Rose demanded, hiding her drawing, but under the moonlight, all that was there was her and a large black dog, looking at her with strangely human eyes.

"Oh… Did you hear me? Hey… who owns you? I wonder…" Rose reached out to pet the dog's furry head. "Thanks, I guess I needed you right now. I'll go back now. I must look pathetic." She muttered more to herself than to the dog.

Sirius wondered how she could be so nonchalant about a dog as big as her coming out of nowhere. But then, she probably welcomed the company.

* * *

Remus had woken up early the next day, though it was a Saturday where people usually slept later than 5:45 am. To his surprise, though, there was already someone at n the Gryffindor table, licking custard cream off a spoon.

"Rose? You're up early." He sat beside Rose, who's hair was a hazy purple-black.

"Mmm…" She mumbled, spooning more cream into her mouth. "Why are you eating that?" Remus asked. "It's my comfort food. Life's a bitch." She mumbled.

"Isn't that Belle Levi's favorite food? I heard that she's your new friend." Remus continued, undaunted by Rose's 'Go away already' look.

"Yeah, but she sleeps like a brick, so I'm just waiting." Rose said.

After 15 minutes of silence, Rose said, "I'm going." She picked up her things; parchment, quills, pencils, and others and left.

* * *

She was back at her spot again, but though she had the pencil and parchment at hand, she was drawing nothing, and instead, stared blankly into the lake water.

She put down her stuff and positioned herself at the edge of the lake, touching the deep water. "What's it like down there?" she wondered blankly, looking into the surface.

Then she saw her mother's face again. It was understandable, because her own face was a reflection of her mother's, but the face in the lake seemed to be so real.

It was so like her mother. "Mom…"

It was dark. It all covered her, blanketing her with a choking grip, but she welcomed it. She was sinking down, and her body didn't even react. She just floated down, seconds closer to drowning.

Her vision was blurring now, but she saw something. A dog? She couldn't even think straight. Consciousness was drifting away, but then, a sharp pain in her leg brought all sense back again.

_I can't drown!!! I need to be there for mom!_ The thoughts came as a revelation, and she struggled to kick up, but her body weakened.

_No no no!!! _She finally lost her last bit of strength, but not before she felt someone pull her arm.

* * *

Suspense!!! R&R plzzzz!!! The plot is thickening, and I'm on my last day before graduation.Whoot! Adrenaline pump! 


	3. Revalations

Surprise. I don't own the characters except Belle and Rose. And the storyline. Storyline is NOT a character.

* * *

"Oh! So you're awake, then. Swallowed a lot of water, you know. Lucky he got there in time, or we would've had a death. Won't that do wonders; the Ministry will be on Dumbledore like a pack of wolves." 

Rose woke up to Madam Pomfrey's scolding. About being careless, almost drowning, and much more that she didn't bother to listen to.

"Huh? Who got there in time? Who saved me?" Rose asked.

"Oh, well, you won't have to look far. Show some gratitude, now." Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtains to the next bed, and Rose nearly jumped off the bed in surprise and disbelief.

"S-Sirius Black?" She forced out. "Oh, so he's asleep then." Madam Pomfrey muttered, as Sirius dozed on.

"You're kidding me…" Rose mumbled incredulously.

"Oh, so you're awake too, then. You know, five hours would've been enough for people to think you were dead. If they knew anything about it, that is." Sirius muttered, eyes still closed.

"Thank… you… Rose whispered. "Whatever." Sirius said, getting up off the bed.

"Mr. Black, you still need some bed rest." Madam Pomfrey said, but Sirius merely raised his hand, saying, "Nah, I'm fine. The others are probably looking for me, so I'll go now."

As he left, Rose asked, "Madam Pomfrey, do you know where my stuff is?" "Right here." She replied.

"Right, thanks, bye!" She jumped off her own bed, but faltered as she noticed a pain in her leg. "Now, now, you've got to be careful with that bite. Not dangerous, but it'll sting awhile if you don't take care of it properly. Or, I could heal you now."

"It's okay… I've got it." Rose moved her wand over the bandage and removed it. All that was left was the mark, but no more wound to sting.

"Alright then. But if you feel even a bit waterlogged or sick from the cold, I'm dragging you straight back up here." Madam Pomfrey stated.

* * *

"ROSE!!! Where have you been?! Something important!!!" Belle shouted, tackling her friend, making her fall over.

"What what what!!!?" Rose demanded. "I was just working on a plan to get back at the four! The marauders, remember? I've got some ideas." Belle exclaimed excitedly.

"Good for you." Rose said blankly. "Okay, here's my list of ideas." Belle said.

List of ideas 

_How to irritate the members:_

_Potter: Force him to watch Lily Evans date someone else._

_Black: Tell at least 10…no, 20 girls that he'd promised to date them. (note: Girls must be annoying, distasteful, ugly, etc.)_

_Lupin: … still working on that._

"You call that a list?" Rose mused. "It's a work in progress!" Belle whined.

"Okay, while you're working on your 'progress', I'm going somewhere to write. DON"T BOTHER ME." Rose commanded.

_Hey, Rose is acting weird today. I wonder. Anyway, I'm just about ready to put my plan into effect. Of course, I've got a lot more in mind than just a weenie list. :D_

_Signing off. _

_-B._

"Now, to find Rose and get her to help me." Belle decided.

* * *

_**I love him… I'm crazy. Bloody hell, I can hardly write two sensible sentences. I hate him, but I love him. I hate him but I love him. I hate him but…**_

"Aaaaah!!! What the bloody hell is wrong with me!?" Rose shouted into the empty room. She slumped back onto the bed and sighed.

Ever since the incident, she had started strong mixed feelings, particularly about Sirius Black.

At the same time, her hair would change from blistering red to hot pink, and by now, Rose knew that red meant anger, but never experienced pink before.

And boy, was it **PINK.**

"Could it possibly mean- **love**?" She wondered to herself, rolling over in the bed.

She sighed heavily. "I can't believe that I love that jerk. Then again…" She grabbed a parchment and started writing furiously.

I love Sirius Black because… 

_**He's hot (goes without saying); he may act like a jerk, but somehow, I know he cares; he saved my life (plus points); he's a great friend (not to me, but I know he is because of Remus); he's also worked hard to help the students have fun; he's given moral support to Peter Pettigrew (I mean, Pettigrew's pathetic, yet he's there for him); and a whole lot more. But…**_

_I can't tell him that. He'll laugh in my face, I know he will. I'm hardly even confident enough to tell anyone why I'm always alone. _Rose thought.

_I'm only confident enough when I write. _She realized. "Yes, that's it!"

* * *

As Rose ran to the Hufflepuff table, she was greeted by an odd surprise.

"Miss Harper, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you." Professor McGonagal stopped her and she sighed.

"Sure Professor." She said warily. "No need for alarm, Miss Harper, it's only about something that he'd found out about you." McGonagal said.

"If this is about the lake, I'm fine-" "No, Miss Harper, it's different. You might be quite interested, really. I know I am." McGonagal gave her a shrewd grin.

* * *

"Yes, Professor, what did you want?" Rose asked as politely as possible as she entered Dumbledore's office.

To her surprise, though , there was nobody there. She could only see a few familiar things, such as the sorting hat and some other trinkets of Dumbledore.

But one thing caught her eye.

Standing on a perch, a beautiful red and gold creature held its head high with majesty.

"A phoenix!" Rose said delightedly, reaching up to touch it. It looked at her with inquiring eyes, then it's eyes moved to her hair.

_Oh great, even this guy's gawking at my hair. _She thought. But then, to her surprise, it lowered its head and nuzzled her outstretched hand, letting her pet it.

"Miss Harper, I see you're doing well with Fawkes." Rose whipped around and found that the headmaster was standing right behind her, as though he had always been there.

"Oh, Professor, what was it…" Rose started, but Dumbledore silenced her. "Something important, and something that might interest you. It involves the changing of your hair." The headmaster smiled, but Rose scowled.

"You may not like it too much, but it has led us to realize something. You may not know this yourself, but you are a metamorphmagus."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. "Professor… Do you mean like… I can change form without potions or spells or things like that?" she asked.

"Exactly, and your hair was doing premature changing, although you yourself were late in realizing this fact" Dumbledore continued, smiling his clever smile.

Rose's mouth had dropped slightly and she held her head, as though her head hurt; trying to take it all in.

"Sooo…" She started.

"You should take some lessons with Professor McGonagal to test your powers, and I advise you not to tell others too much, otherwise, you might attract some unwanted and unneeded attention." The headmaster continued.

"Y-yes sir… Can I tell my… My friend?" She asked.

"I'm sure Miss Levi would be happy to hear about it, but advise her to keep it to herself as well." Dumbledore smiled.

"Th-Thank you sir…" Rose said throatily, still trying to take it all in.

* * *

Yay, newness. Still need reviews to exterminate the maggots eating off the outside of my reviewspace. 


	4. Why didn't you tell me?

Hi. Read now.

* * *

"Soo…" "Hmm…." "Yeah… So you…" "Yeah…"

Belle tapped her fingers on the table and said, "That's… Unexpected. You're a metamorphmagus…" "Yep…"

"And so… In your excitement to tell me… **This **happened?" Belle continued, pointing to Rose's face. Or at least what was supposed to be Rose's face.

"Yep." Rose replied.

(A/N: Okay!!! Explanation… Rose was so looking forward to telling Belle that… Belle's face, which appeared in her head… Appeared on her face)

"CHANGE BACK!!!!" Belle demanded, shaking Rose by the collar.

"Okay!!! Just… give me a second." Rose said. She scrunched up her face in concentration, and her face slowly turned, changing back to her own face.

"Thank you. Now… Down to business. **You** just gave me a great idea. Much more on our list." Belle said in the same level of perkiness.

"Our list. Right…" Rose whispered, once again remembering Sirius.

"Earth to Mare. Okay, horse-face, any ideas?" Belle tipped to one side then turned, but was greeted by a surprise.

"Aaaaahhhh!!! What the f-" She fell backward, startled by what looked like a dragon, with bloodshot eyes and foam at its razor-sharp teeth.

Then there was Rose.

"Hahaha!!! You should have seen the look on your face!" She laughed. "I think you're getting the hang of this." Belle said sourly.

"Belle… Have you ever had experience sending love letters?" Rose asked out of the blue, making Belle tip over slightly.

"What? Well, no, but is there a particular reason you asked that question?" Belle questioned suspiciously.

"Yes." Rose replied blankly.

"Well? Why?" Belle asked.

"Like I'd tell you." Rose said.

"Darn. Who are you in love with?" Belle kept on.

"The one who saved my life." Rose replied simply.

"What?" "Nothing."

"Who saved your life? What-?" Belle nudged Rose.

But Rose simply looked into space without care.

* * *

_Yes, I'm here again, not about the marauders, but about Mare. She's in love!!! By my bloody heart, she's in love!!! MARE!!! But was she in a life-threatening situation, cuz I'll never forgive myself if she was without me. She's such a hard egg to crack. I'm checking for her sake. You know what. INVESTIGATION! That's what.__Signing off _

_-B._

* * *

_**Hello Sirius. You may as well not know me, but I love you. You give a lot of meaning to me, really. If you want to send me back a message telling me to bug off or what, just leave a letter at the tree with a branch different from the others, beside the lake. There's a hole in the side of the different branch, leave your letter there.**_

_**I'm absolutely serious. I hate you, but I love you. If that confuses you, fine. I mean. I used to hate you with all my gut, but now… **_

_**-Mare**_

_**P.S. If you hate me, you know what to do. ** _

_**P.P.S. Mare is not my real name, and neither is Horse-face.**_

_**P.P.P.S. I'd really prefer it if you called me Mare. And I'm restraining myself from writing a post post post postscript.**_

**_P.P.P.P.S. Sorry, not enough restraint. I love you.♥_**

* * *

****

Sirius yawned over his cereal, purposely hitting James' head as he stretched his arms out.

"Hey! You-" James started, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Yo, owls are here." He said, as the loud flapping of wings and hoots from the owls filled the great hall.

As they spread around, Sirius was greeted by a considerably small owl coming down with a short note attached to its foot.

"Huh?" Sirius gave the owl a bit of cereal and took the note, unwrapping it.

His eyes moved over the note, and they widened, as did his mouth to a grin.

"What's that, Padfoot?" James asked, trying to grab the note.

"Nothing!" Sirius insisted, stretching the letter out of James' reach, only to have it snatched away by Remus.

"Hello Sirius…" He started, but didn't bother to narrate the rest of the note and grinned.

Then he snorted.

Then he laughed.

Loud.

"Moony!!! It's not funny." Sirius said.

"No, it's sweet." Remus said.

"What does it say???" James begged to know, but Sirius tried hard as he could to keep him from Remus.

In vain though, as Remus started narrating again.

"Hello Sirius. You may as well not know me, but-" "Okay!!! Read it Prongs, but don't show it to anyone else. Peter, you too." Sirius surrendered.

"Good work, Moony. Didn't know you could be that evil." James congratulated.

"You guys rub off on me." Moony said with a mischievous grin.

Rose, with a look as unreadable as possible, sat beside Remus, who was busy talking to his friends.

She could overhear him talking about her note, and she almost felt stupid for sending it.

But then, she heard Sirius say something.

"Hey, maybe I'll write back."

And that was when Rose's hair turned a great mix of pink and light blue. Love and Happiness. She smiled to herself, until she noticed Sirius get out of her seat.

"Hey, Harper, that's a new color." He said, pulling on her locks again.

"Bug off, Black. Enjoy your note more and leave me alone." She said, snatching the note from the table and throwing it in his face.

_Stupid! _That was the thought running through her mind as she walked away.

"Brilliant!!! Did you see Black's face when you mentioned the letter? How did you know it'd affect him that way?" Belle asked.

"I- didn't. Just hated him for bothering me, and got into his face about the first thing that popped in my head." Rose replied uneasily, secretly praising herself for the excuse.

"Hey, are you going to your favorite spot?" Belle asked.

"Yes, so don't bother me. I'll be drawing." Rose said.

"Sure. I'll be doing something else anyway." Belle said dismissively.

Getting to the tree by her favorite spot, she was surprised to see a parchment wedged in the hole already, and she was about to grab it, before a thought occurred.

He could be watching.

She went behind the bushes, pretending to ignore it and hid, concentrating hard.

To her surprise, she didn't have to concentrate that hard as she easily turned into what she wanted: an owl.

She wondered if it was normal for metamorphmagi to turn into animals, but dismissed the thought, and as she got the feel of her wings, flew to the parchment and grabbed it.

She saw Sirius approach from behind some rock with a disappointed face, and she flew away.

When she was sure he was gone, she flew back to her spot and changed to herself, checking her hand mirror before opening the parchment.

_Mare, am I right? I don't want you to bug off. You could help me a lot, really. I'd really like if you wrote more. I mean it. Hey… Are you really a girl? Heh, just wanted to know._

_Listen, are you in my year? If you're any older or younger than me by MORE than a year…_

_Anyway, I think I will enjoy talking to you._

_-Padfoot_

_P.S. That's what you'll call me from now on_

_P.P.S. I had to hurry with this letter, so I hope you will reply._

* * *

Belle somehow ended up in the hospital wing. Screw the somehow, she got cornered by the slytherins looking for Rose, and got beat up in her place.

She didn't blame Rose, but would've liked it if she healed her bruises herself.

"Alright, you can go. But you shouldn't get involved with this sort of thing. First Mary Rose, now you… Your friendships need some work." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"What? Wait… What happened to Rose?" Belle asked, jumping up.

"Nearly drowned, and at six in the morning too. That girl…" The healer shook her head.

"What- How- Why didn't she tell me?" Belle wondered. "Okay, thanks, I gotta go, bye!" She added, sprinting out of the hospital wing.

"They must be rubbing off on each other." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

* * *

"Hey!!! Why didn't you tell me!?" Belle demanded, shaking her by the collar.

"Wha-huh? Oh, hello Belle." Rose said in a strange, dreamy manner, as musical as her laugh.

"Don't 'hello, Belle' me! You almost die and don't tell me!?" Belle cried out, snapping Rose out of her dream-like trance.

"I didn't want you to fuss so much. I don't like putting burdens on my… my friend…" Rose mumbled.

"That's what REAL friends do! And REAL friends tolerate their friend's burdens! Did you think I'm not your real friend?" Belle demanded.

"No, I just…" Rose got cut off when Belle caught her in a tight hug, and Rose could've sworn she heard dry sobs coming from her.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll come to you when I'm in trouble, okay? Don't get so worked up." Rose comforted.

"Okay. But you owe me. Now you have to help me in getting back at the four." Belle said. "Why do you want to get back at them? What'd they do to you?" Rose asked.

Belle flinched at the memory.

FLASHBACK

Belle was enjoying the breeze as the Hogwarts express kept going at an alarming speed. She was starting fourth year, and she was so ready to get there that she decided to get out of her compartment.

Bad idea, because the marauders had decided to play a joke on their prefect, and it didn't go so well for Belle.

A lot of things happened that she never talked of ever again.

END FLASHBACK

"I'd rather not talk about it." Belle mumbled.

"Anyway, why were you so light-headed just now? You looked like you were in lala land or something."

"NO!!!!" Rose exclaimed, a little too quickly.

"Right, I'm sure. Now, we'd better put your metamorphmagus powers to good use." Belle said, reverting to her bright and cheery self.

"After I write something." Rose said, going away.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the first note, and many more followed. By now, Sirius couldn't go a day without company of his pen pal's letters, which evolved to much larger, more meaningful ones.

Then there was the magic parchment. Mare had left it with one of her letters, and so they wrote with each other on a daily basis.

The parchment allowed them to send short messages to each other, with a secret messaging that allowed only them to handle what was written.

(A/N: Think of a cellphone without the works. Only messaging and no pay)

_Can't you just tell me who you are?_

_**Of course not, Padfoot. It'll take all the fun out of secrecy.**_

You torture me too much, love.

_**What'd you just call me?**_

_You can read right?_

_**Right. But I…**_

_What?_

_**You know I love you right?**_

_Of course. And I love you._

_**What? You…**_

_I'm absolutely serious._

_**You've just made me the happiest girl in Gryffindor.**_

_So you're Gryffindor!!!_

**_I… ummmmm_**

_Hah! It should be easier to find you then._

_**No way. I'm not letting any more information slip.**_

_Good luck. I'll find you if it's the last thing I do._

_**Yeah, good luck with that. ooo & xxx**_

* * *

Later on, Sirius tried to see any 6th year girl in Gryffindor who seemed happier than usual, but to no avail.

Then he walked, alone, down to the tree beside the lake, when he saw Rose Harper emerging from her spot, looking unusually cheery, wearing a pretty smile.

He also saw a bunch of her writing materials with her.

_She- Is she-? Nah, it couldn't be. _He brushed the idea away and approached her, and noticed that her hair was blue and pink again.

"Oi, Harper, what're you so giddy about?" He called out. She kept her smile, but forced it into a frown as he neared.

"None of your business, Black." She replied, holding her papers and materials tighter.

"Have you been drawing? Let me take a look." He said, grabbing her newly finished illustration.

"No!!!" Rose lunged for it before he could see the subject and ran away with it safely tucked out of sight.

Sirius just stood there wide-eyed.

He had seen the beautiful color of a sunset over the lake in the drawing, and the cool color of the grass and trees, and two people. He didn't see who, but he was sure that the drawing in itself was **beautiful.**

_Just like her, I expect. _He thought, and then hit himself.

No way, This is Mary Rose Harper, the biggest bitch in the Gryffindor. I can't be falling for her, definitely not. Anyway, I have Mare. He thought, smiling to himself.

_I DO love Mare. I really do._

* * *

Next bit, either Sirius meets 'Mare' or the pranks start playing, and it involves custard cream, taking a bath, and... Well... Yeah. People don't like me, I guess, so my review space has been eaten by maggots. Lucky I got a new one, so R&R PLEAZE!!!_  
_


	5. Custard, spilled wine, and goo

Kind of short. Here comes the fun!!! And custard. I finally got some yogurt, so I can stop being sober!!!

* * *

It was probably the spell mice Rose conjured up. Or the 'accidental' spill of wine from Belle's cup onto James' shirt.

At any rate, by noon, the all-out marauders war was common knowledge for half the student population but none of the teachers.

And, of course, in all irony, Remus did nothing to get involved, including stop it.

Rose had found some sort of new freedom by playing jokes on Sirius and James, and she and Belle went (subtly) wild with their plans.

At one point, James and Sirius struck back, but did it horribly.

They knew that Belle was terrified of mice, and that she was at the Gryffindor common room that night, so they had Peter come along with them.

Changing his form, he snuck up behind the red-blonde hair of Belle Levi who sat at the couch, her back to them.

Even as the little rat tried to get her attention by pulling at her hair, she didn't even flinch and, without turning, threw the rat back at the two.

Sirius caught Peter just in time, but they were baffled at the lack of effect of a rat.

When they walked up to the blonde-red head, they said, "You said you were afraid of rats before, right?"

To their surprise, though, she turned around, but wasn't Belle.

"Oh, hello. I'm okay with mice, but she isn't, I guess." Rose said, tossing her now red-blonde hair and pointing behind them.

Looking behind themselves, Sirius and James got greeted by an interesting surprise.

_Needless to say, homemade magical goo takes 3 hours to remove._

I know. Man, that was hilarious. Every Gryffindor was there to see it! 

_You COULD offer some sympathy._

_**I'm broke on sympathy, but filthy rich on laughter. Come on, Padfoot.**_

_You're mean._

_**And you are…? Anyway, it was fun. You had to get someone else clean you, right?**_

_YES. It was hell. McGonagal forced Harper to clean me up while Levi cleaned up James._

_**I swear, I think her scowl was burning.**_

_Yeah, she was red with anger._

_It wasn't anger, Padfoot. _Rose thought, blushing furiously. Her cleaning Sirius required him to take his shirt off, and… well… (A/N: LALA land!!!)

She had kept scowling to conceal the truth, but her hair STILL turned pink and so did her face.

She grinned to herself, when she noticed another message.

_Hey! Earth to horsey, what are you eating?_

_**No way am I falling for that. Not letting on who I am.**_

_Awww…_

Sirius could swear that Rose was the biggest weirdo he'd ever know. One moment, the ditz was laughing hysterically with a paper in her hand, spoon in her mouth, next thing, she saw him staring and gave him a spine-chilling glare.

He shivered and sighed, getting rid of a crick in his neck with a nod.

Rose got bored. And so she started on a list, once again.

**Things about Sirius Black I notice**

_**He whimpered when I glared at him. WHIMPERED!!! Cutely, I might add.**_

_**He doesn't realize that the one he loves is 1 ¾ meters in front of him.**_

_**He's got such a great body.**_

_**His bare skin is so smooth**_

_**I had to restrain myself from touching him too much**_

_**Off of the subject of his body, I think he's on to me.**_

_**He acts a lot like a dog.**_

Rose tucked the list into her magic containment folder and sighed. December was nearing, as was the special Christmas ball in honor of the appearance of the spirit that came upon Merlin's mother a long time ago.

(A/N: In case you don't know Merlin's story, nobody knew the existence of any man 'getting close' to his mom, but she got pregnant. She said she saw a spectre or spirit one time before his birth and they believed Merlin got his magic that way)

Rose wondered if it was even remotely possible for her to get a chance to go with Padfoot, but that would create complications.

Of course, if she came as Rose. But this was where being a metamorphmagus came in handy.

She doubted at first that this idea would bear fruit, and soon she scrapped it all together, but with full moon coming up, she had more things to think about.

The marauders were always oddly excited about full moon, where they'd huddle together and plot something away from earshot.

And this time, Rose was determined to find out what.

"Hey, what time will we go this time? How about a bit earlier than usual?" James said.

"That'd be okay." Sirius said dully.

"We won't plan anything this time?" Peter asked, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Hardly. Hey, quiet. Harper's looking here." Sirius warned.

The four noticed Rose staring in their direction with an unreadable face, acting as though she wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"Oi, what're you staring at, Harper?" James called out.

To their surprise, she approached them calmly, and once out of everyone's earshot, said, "Just wondering whatever you do at the Whomping Willow and why I haven't even squealed it to a single person."

"Because it's none of your bloody business." Sirius said fiercely.

Rose sighed and said, "Careful where you leave your letters. Message from Mare, if you're wondering."

"You know Mare?" Sirius exclaimed in disbelief. But Rose didn't answer, only walked away as quickly as possible without being obvious she was.

The next morning started uneventful, but once again evolved.

For some reason, Belle's fetish for cream had started strong that day, and she already had 5 bowls in front of her, ready to be eaten.

"This is gonna be good." She said, grinning.

At once, James seized his chance, and blew some special Zonko's powder at her, making her sniffle.

"Ah-Aahh-" Belle started, trying to hold in the sneeze as James crept up behind her.

"-CHOO-" **SPLAT **It ended then with James pushing her head forward as she sneezed and getting her face covered with custard.

Laughter filled the Hufflepuff AND Gryffindor table, as Belle slowly picked up a bowl of cream and threw it at James' face, only for James to duck and Sirius get hit in the back of his head.

"Oi, Potter." James turned around to find Rose standing there, holding a bowl of custard in her hand.

In one swift movement, she jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, making him double over and making his face land in the custard.

yawn "As fun as this is, I'm going to eat somewhere safe." Rose said, walking away.

"They're good." Peter sighed, as Remus nodded absentmindedly, spooning some cream.

Later on, James, Sirius and Belle were given detention. Rose should've been too, but since the detention was with McGonagal, she had private lessons instead of nothing.

"You do better with animals than people, unusually." Her house head stated.

"I noticed that. Is that normal?" Rose asked, changing into a cat, trying to do as McGonagal did.

"No." McGonagal replied simply, making Rose pout.

"But it IS useful. Now, can you try changing your height?" McGonagal said, and Rose closed her eyes to concentrate.

She must've grown at least two inches, but even that tired her out.

"Alright. Try again. We'll be doing this until you reach at least half a foot." McGonagal said sternly.

_This is gonna be a LONG lesson. _Rose thought agonizingly.

* * *

Sorry, it's short. I've been yogurt sober for two weeks. And I don't know how long 'til I update, I'm doing a zutara. If you want me to, then Review. My review space, I rented from sheep. 


	6. Revalations 2

Hey there! The sheep are on vacation and I'm high on yogurt today! It's a pretty good day.

* * *

It was November, and though outside the walls of Hogwarts, things were getting chilly, inside, things were heating up. 

Other pranks stirred up by both sides of the all out war (see chapter 5, if you're a bozo who hasn't read it yet) were wild, effective, and creative enough to put even Peeves out of his usual place as the 'lord of pranks', being the poltergeist he was.

(A/N: I'd mention them, but truth be told, I don't have any ideas. If any of you do, I promise to put it in and give credit to the 'suggester person')

Rose was now busy balancing her secret life; her best friend and their plans; McGonagal's lesson; and now, as Christmas neared, going to visit her mother.

Not that she was so enthusiastic about the visit, but she wanted nothing else for Christmas than to see her mother smile.

At least, even with her low expectations, Rose would have the possibility to see her mother smile again.

That is, if her mom would let her see her at all.

Thus, the explanation of Rose's lower and darker than usual aura as Christmas neared. The only thing that made that aura go away (along with the dark purple color of her 'mood' hair) was when she took on Mare and wrote to Sirius.

_Hey, holidays are coming up. Got plans?_

_**After the Christmas ball, surely. I'll be gone by Christmas day.**_

_Okay. Do you want to go, or do you already have one?_

_**One what?**_

_Partner. I was hoping you'd go with me._

_**Without even a proper meeting? Anyway, it's three weeks from now.**_

_That's why I'm making sure nobody got to you before I did._

_**Okay Mr. Possessive. How about we meet? Tonight?**_

_What? But… I can't._

_**Why?**_

_Something really important. Please understand, there's nothing I'd rather do than see you, but this is for a friend._

_**I understand. But you'd better be okay tomorrow. Either then or never.**_

_Okay!!!! Promise!!! _

Sirius pumped the air in joy. He was finally going to meet her.

_It was unfortunate that it couldn't be tonight. But there IS still Remus to think about._ Sirius sighed, but still felt good.

* * *

Rose was cracking under her pressure. _Why the hell did I tell him that? I can't appear as Rose! It'll all be over!!! _She silently screamed. 

"I know. I'll just take a bath. A rose bath. Like my mother used to give me. I'm sure I can get some privacy if I can get Myrtle to help me." She said, sighing.

Myrtle was sort of a friendly acquaintance to Rose, which is even a feat for anyone. Moaning Myrtle though, thought that Rose was an interesting person, and was able to tease her as other living girls teased Myrtle. Rose tolerated it.

Now Myrtle was returning the favor of their tolerant relationship and agreed to keep the bath doors locked as Rose set her relaxing Rose bath, conjuring up rose petals.

But just as she dozed off, the supposedly locked bath doors opened and a lone figure entered.

"Huh? Who…" Looking behind her, Rose found the same black dog from before, wagging its tail and looking up at her.

"Oh, it's you." Rose smiled, still keeping the rest of her body under the water, covered by red rose petals on the surface.

She turned around carefully, then reached out to pet it. "I wonder how you got here. Oh well, I'm glad. This bath is my stress-reliever, but you're my comfort." She grinned.

Whether or not it was her imagination, the dog seemed to scratch itself in an almost… embarrassed way, and Rose laughed.

"You're so cute. I guess I don't need this bath to make me feel better anymore." Rose said.

She just about stepped out of the bath, then put on a towel, but when she looked back, the dog was gone.

_So much for my comfort. Oh well, I'll force Belle to do that. _She thought.

* * *

"Bloody… Sirius, tell me you didn't!" Remus exclaimed, his hand to his forehead. 

"Umm… Okay, I won't tell you." Sirius mumbled.

"You ACTUALLY sneaked into the girl's bathing room?! That's bloody brilliant, Sirius! Who'd you see in there?" James demanded with glee.

"Erm… Nobody in particular." Sirius stuttered.

"What do you mean, nobody in particular?!!!!! Sirius, Rose was in there!!!!" Remus screeched.

"Well, yeah… there was that." Sirius muttered.

"Umm…. Did you see her?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"You'd better have not…" Remus threatened.

(A/N: We regretfully interrupt the story. As you know, Rose is Remus' friendly acquaintance. In no way WHATSOEVER is Remus getting paired up with anybody here)

"Well… I got out of there before she stepped out…" Sirius said.

"Okay then… It's good that you did, right Padfoot?" Peter piped up.

But Sirius stayed silent.

"Sirius? Oh well, let's go eat." James said, and the three of them left the absent Sirius.

Well, one thing was settled. Sirius lied. Even if it was only two seconds tops, he was sure he was going to have certain dreams that night.

Luckily, they weren't going to sleep that much. It was full moon again, and they were going early. Unfortunately, someone followed them that night.

* * *

_What is it they do there? I'm finding out. _Rose thought determinedly, her form, a small lizard. 

She was relieved as she got out to the grounds, and turned into her favorite cat form. (Lizard was too small to be easy, and cat felt comfortable)

The moon shone over the ground, and so Rose carefully slinked around shadows and trees.

_I wish I had an invisibility cloak. _Rose thought annoyedly, trying to hear where the three were already.

She then noticed the Whomping Willow move about, then stop immeadiately as a small rat pressed the knot.

_What? Is that…_ Rose watched as two figures: Sirius and James, appeared from under the cloak, and transformed.

_What? But they… Are they animagi? Peter must be the rat, James the deer, and… Oh my god. _Rose nearly screamed (if a cat could scream) as realization hit her.

_The dog from beside the lake… and the one in the bathroom… _She was n a plain state of shock but snapped out of it as she saw the tree start moving again.

The cat hurried to the tree but too late, as the willow started thrashing again.

_I'm such an idiot, missing my chance like that. But wait… I remember dad tell me something before I entered first year._

She changed again, this time into a fast-moving owl, and flew to the knot of the tree, pressing it hard as she could.

It worked, and the thrashing stopped. _Now to find where this leads._ She returned to her cat form and entered.

* * *

_Man, it's dark. Well, finally, I thought I'd never get anywhere. _Rose mused as she got to a door. She changed back to a human and carefully pushed the door, trying not to be noticed. 

That wasn't the best idea, as she was greeted by something no less than shocking.

The passage was to the shrieking shack, and though there were stories of ghosts and spirits, Rose knew now how those rumors came to be.

A werewolf. It was one with gray fur, a fierce look on its face, and recognitionless eyes, as it charged towards Rose.

She tried to move out of the way, but not quick enough as it ripped at her robes, and nearly her skin had it not been for a large black dog pulling her out of the way.

James Potter emerged from one side of the room and said, "Sirius! Get her out of here!" He then changed to a stag and held back the werewolf as Rose felt someone pull her away, this time the human form of Sirius.

Getting her through the door and out of danger, Sirius panted and then…

"What the hell were you thinking?! You were nearly killed back there! I won't always be there to save your sorry backside, do you understand that?!!!" He shouted.

Rose sat there in shock, thinking about what she just saw.

"Remus… He…" She started.

"Yes, he's a werewolf. If you tell anyone, I swear I'll…" Sirius stopped when he heard her.

She was sobbing into her hands, both frightened and ashamed.

"Hey… Stop, you're okay now, and nobody got hurt… That is… Are you hurt?" Sirius asked.

"No… But I… Remus… It would've been my fault if he hurt me. He'd never do such a thing! It's my fault!!!" she wailed.

"Shut it! Listen, I'll get you back to the castle. Only if you promise to never tell a soul." Sirius said firmly, gripping her by the wrist.

"I won't. Never. I…" She cut off, looking down. She was silent the rest of the time as Sirius got her back.

They went back under the invisibility cloak, and just as Sirius was going back for the others, Rose spoke up.

"Thank you."

"Don't. Anyway, this doesn't change anything, because don't expect that we'll go easy on you on the next trick." He grinned.

* * *

"Huh, Belle? What are you doing here at this time of night?" Rose, to her surprise, found her friend sitting on her bed. 

"I came from the hospital wing for stomach-ache, and you know what I find out? That my best friend, who promised not to lie to me, kept the fact that she was in love with Sirius Black!!!!!" Belle exploded.

"Okay, okay, shhhhh. _Muffliato._" She muttered, making everyone asleep stay asleep, the buzzing in their ears a pleasant lullaby.

"Thank god for snagging Snape's book." Rose muttered.

"Explain to me **this**, as well!" Belle said with growing aggravation.

She showed her some parchment, which turned out to be Rose's drawings and lists and letters (A/N: And doujinshi comics concerning her and Padfoot, chibi and normal alike, and… what? Oh yes, she is a mangaka manga artist)

"Okay… I give. I'll tell you. Remember when I nearly drowned one time? And I said before that I was in love with the person who saved my life?" Rose started.

"Sirius saved me. And ever since, I've been sending secret letters to him, not letting him know it's me. I've been under the name Mare." She explained.

"I expect those letters are love letters?" Belle said.

"Yes. Are you angry?" Rose wondered nervously.

"Yes. But I'm also deliriously entertained by this! Oh, Mare, you make my life so much more interesting!" Belle exclaimed, giving Rose a crushing hug.

"Okay, okay. Thanks for forgiving me, and I'll thank you for not killing me if you let go…" Rose forced out.

"Sure. Well then, this tale of love is progressing!!!" Belle rang out dramatically.

"Okay, now can you go back to your own dorm? The spell won't last much longer, and if anyone else finds out, I swear you won't either." Rose threatened.

"Okay! Goodnight, lover girl!" Belle said in a sing-song voice, finally going.

* * *

Yes, she found out and there were fluffy moments. Yay fluff!!! More later on, wait up for Sirius finally meeting Mare! 


	7. Truth or Dare, Furry little problem

Hey hey... Thanks to watsyourname... SageRyo for being the only one to review so far. Do you people hate me? **T.T **sob

Well anyway, I have yogurt!

* * *

It was the day. The day Sirius was finally going to meet Mare. But then, that being all on his mind, it made him pretty vulnerable to attack. Just like this one. 

It WAS a normal morning. That is, until the owls came.

With the flurry of owls going down onto the great hall, the place buzzed with excitement for their mail, which Sirius received as well.

"Oi, Padfoot, what's the package?" James asked.

Sirius absentmindedly opened the box and soon wished he hadn't.

At first, there was only a bit of dust that settled over the two of them, but that bit of dust made an interesting effect.

"Uh… you two… It seems you two have your own- Erm… Furry little problem." Remus forced out, at the same time holding back a laugh.

It didn't take them long to realize what he meant.

Animal fur had somehow covered their faces completely, and made quite a spectacle in the great hall.

* * *

"Oh, what is it this time? Messing with polyjuice potion, I ask you." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Polyjuice? First of all, we weren't messing; someone mailed it to us. Second, it wasn't a potion, it was some sort of magical dust." James explained.

"Well, it was polyjuice dust, then. It's very uncommon, but not that hard; if you have the right stuff for medicinal potions, you can make that." Madam Pomfrey said.

"So who do we know that has some experience studying under a healer and might know simple mixes like that?" James wondered out loud.

"Harper." Sirius said with realization.

* * *

"Do you think that was a little harsh?" Belle wondered.

"No way… I hope that'll teach him never to peek ever again." Rose said darkly.

"What?" Belle looked at her bewilderedly.

Rose then, under the binds of their promise, explained to her about the 'rose bath incident'.

"Oh… So then, how long do you think 'til they get it off?" Belle asked.

"If they don't shave it, there's a counter potion Auntie Poppy knows how to make." Rose replied absently.

"Wait… Auntie Poppy?! Are you referring to Madam Pomfrey?" Belle demanded.

"Oh, yeah, my mom's cousin. I call her Madam Pomfrey usually but when I was younger, and… smaller," Rose flinched on 'smaller', "My mom would have her over and I'd address her as Auntie Poppy."

"Okay, Rose… when's your free period done?" Belle asked.

"Umm… it'll be lunch by the time it's done. Why?" Rose replied.

"Let's play a game. Truth or Dare, how about it?" Belle suggested excitedly.

"Oi, what're you two doing?" Looking up, Peter and Sirius were emerging from another class.

"Playing a game. Good thing you didn't shave your fur, Black; It would've just grown back." Belle mocked.

"What game?" Sirius ignored her and sat with them, along with Peter.

"Truth or Dare." Belle said proudly.

"Alright, we're in too." Sirius smirked.

"Right…" Peter mumbled, actually anticipating something good.

"Right. I'll use this butterbeer bottle so we're sure there's no cheat spells. Hey, what about Potter and Lupin?" Belle asked.

"They won't be done 'til lunch." Peter replied.

"Okay, then let's start." Belle put the bottle into motion.

(A/N: What they were thinking at the time was very interesting. It was something like this…

**Rose**: _Oh damn, what the hell? I'm not supposed to be doing this with HIM around. I might blurt out something I shouldn't. Bloody hell, I wish he'd pull back his hair; it's too cute that way…_

**Sirius**: _That's it… Now I have a way to exploit some of their secrets. Oh fuck, why is Harper staring at me. There go the images again…_

**Belle**:_ I hope Rose and Black will finally break some ice. Then there's Pettigrew… Funny, I only noticed now that he's cute. In a weird, mousy sort of way, sure._

A/N: Yeah, Peter's thoughts, I don't exactly know. Any suggestions are welcome. Okay, back to the story)

"There. Truth or Dare, Black?" Belle asked procedurally.

"Alright. Dare." Sirius said.

"I dare you lick someone here." Belle said mischievously.

"You're thick!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Chickenboy." Rose muttered.

"Alright, that's it." Sirius then moved quickly and dog-licked Rose on the face.

"Aaah! Damn it, you git!" Rose shrieked.

"That's what you get, Harpy." Sirius smirked.

(A/N: Sorry for another interruption. Thoughts!!!

**Rose**: OMFG, _did he just LICK me? This is so wrong!!! And I liked it!!!!! _

**Sirius**:_ Bloody hell, did I just do what I think I did? Calm down, Padfoot, it was payback, nothing else…_

A/N: Are you using your imagination? )

"Okay, before we resume, new rules are in order. Rose, don't kill Sirius. And vice-versa. Okay, Here's the next one." Belle said.

The bottle landed on Peter, and he twitched.

"Truth." He said uncertainly.

"Alright, Peter. When we told you to dump that stuffed toy of yours in second year, what did you do with it?" Sirius asked.

"Erm…" Peter squirmed, and Belle held back a laugh.

"I got rid of it… After fourth year." He forced out.

The next minute was just a whole lot of laughter from three sources.

"Moving on… Okay, Rose this time." Belle said.

"Truth." Rose mumbled, clutching her sides.

"Okay. Who do you love most in this world?" Belle asked.

The others listened intently, each curious of what she was going to say.

_What the heck does Belle mean by that? _Rose wondered.

"The one I love most is… My mom." Rose said sincerely.

"Oh… Right." Sirius mumbled.

_Phew, that was close. It's half-true, I guess. _Rose sighed with relief.

"Okay, I'm spinning this time." Sirius said.

And, wouldn't you know it, it landed on Belle. (A/N: I suck; it was no coincidence)

"Okay, truth." Belle said cheerfully.

"Do you think Pettigrew is cute?" Rose asked randomly.

"Why?" Belle asked with wide eyes.

"You've been staring at him for the past two minutes with your bright-eyed look. You only ever do that when you think something is cute. Heck, you did that when my hair went pippy-long stockings." Rose mumbled absently.

"Yes. So what?" Belle said without awkwardness.

"Okay…" _How the hell can she be so calm about it? _Sirius wondered as Belle hugged Peter like some weird teddy bear.

"Right. It's Rose's turn again." Belle said cheerily.

"Huh?" Rose looked to see that the bottle indeed was pointing to her, but she hadn't even noticed that it was spun.

"Oh, erm… Truth again." Rose said.

"Who do you love most that you aren't related to?" Belle asked eagerly. (A/N: Yes, she's faithful to her cause)

"Can I get out of the game now, please?" Rose implored.

"Not until you answer the last one." Sirius said.

"Alright, I love the one who makes me the happiest in Gryffindor. I'm out." Rose said quickly, leaving just as speedily.

"Darn, she wormed her way out of it." Both Sirius and Belle muttered at the same time.

"I have a plan. When's your free period tomorrow?" Asked Belle.

* * *

Belle has an evil plan which requires suggestions from the readers. Truth or Dare suggestions, people! I know truth should be yes or no questions, but no worries, that doesn't apply here. Next chapter won't come if I don't get suggestions.

And fluff comes when Sirius meets Mare, and the day after comes Rose's exploitation.

Meanwhile, i'll be working on my avatar fic. Please review and suggest.


	8. Meetings and Agreements

Hey, hey, I'm risking my TV and computer privileges for you guys, so please R&R. Holy week, I'm not supposed to be here. I've got one more thing to add to my confession list. Okay...

* * *

"How can I do this? Okay, just concentrate on another form. Nobody from Hogwarts, just don't look like you." Rose whispered to herself as she stood in front of the mirror.

Her face started shifting again, though half the time, she was hoping she wouldn't turn into an animal face out of habit of being more used to animal forms.

To her surprise, though, she started to look like the younger version of her mother. "No." She muttered, changing again.

Then, she started to have some good features of her father that she never had.

"It's a start." She muttered.

Then, her hair changed to a beautiful silvery white, becoming longer and straight, much like a veela's.

"Okay… I guess that'll look fine." Fine was an understatement.

Her father's younger borrowed features along with her eyes she didn't know how to change, and her silver hair, she looked like a vision from heaven.

Or at least she looked like a beautiful veela, even in veela standards, but without the pale white skin. It was sun-kissed and light, like her father's was.

"I made myself look like a Mary-Sue. Just great. No time to change this, though." She muttered, holding her magic camera to her new looking face.

She snapped a picture and slipped it into her pocket, running down to the common room, only to find that someone was still there.

Peter Pettigrew was still up doing some homework, so as quietly as possible, she slipped past him to the portrait hole.

"Hey, where are you going, Rose?" Peter asked, just as Rose opened the portrait.

"I need to meet someone. Please, I know you're a nice person, Peter; don't tell ANYONE." Rose begged.

"Sure. I guess that's okay… If…" Peter started.

"If what?" Rose asked.

"If you can help me with a problem of mine later on. Well, not later on but when you have time to talk." Peter stuttered.

"Sure. Thanks." She replied, going out of the dormitory.

* * *

Her transforming into a cat had gotten her out, but Rose wondered if he was already there.

Heck, she doubted he'd be there at all.

But still, she returned to human form and took the picture out of her pocket, copying the features under the moonlight.

(A/N: I know I've been interrupting a lot, but forgive me. How the heck she kept the clothes with the pocket with the picture on when she turned into a cat, I have no clue)

She then made her way to her favorite spot, the place where they'd agreed to meet, and was surprised to find someone already there.

"Well, hello stranger." She said foxily in a different, slightly higher voice.

Sirius whipped around, and found himself face to face with Rose's alternate self.

"Mare?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah… You have no idea how long I wanted for you to see me." 'Mare' said.

_But you aren't really seeing me. _She thought miserably.

"Are you kidding? I got furred in the face because I was thinking of you too much to check what came in my mail." Sirius grinned.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined." He added sincerely.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"I want to ask, though… Are you using some potion? It looks amazing."

"Umm… yeah…" Mare replied, letting him pull her into a tight embrace.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Sirius asked.

"What?" Mare wondered out loud.

"I love you." He grinned.

"That's no secret. Tell me a real one." She said playfully, finally feeling at ease.

"Alright. Something absolutely important that only my friends know. How about that?" Sirius suggested.

"Yes. I'd feel better knowing you trust me completely." Mare whispered in his ear.

"Well, okay. But you have to do the same. Trust me and tell me an important thing." Sirius said.

Mare nodded, and Sirius started…

"I am an unregistered animagus. I told you before that I couldn't write when full moon was out. It was PARTLY because of that." Sirius explained.

"That's… amazing, really. Truth be told, it isn't a potion." She took a deep breath and decisively said, "I'm a metamorphmagus. Nobody else knows but my best friend."

"There, then… We trust each other completely, don't we?" Sirius wondered, staring at the moon.

"Yes." Mare mumbled. But she knew she was breaking his trust. It hurt.

They sat together and Mare leaned on Sirius' chest, hoping that she'd never have to let go.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, sensing her worry.

"I… Nothing. How can you trust me if you don't even know who I really am?" She blurted out.

"But I do. It's your business if you want to hide your other identity, but I know you are Mare. My Mare." He whispered, smiling.

"That's corny. But sweet. Believe me, Padfoot, you'll know when the time comes." Mare promised.

"Okay, but before that time comes… Do you want to dance with me at the Christmas ball?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"You asked me that before." Mare said.

"For the same reason, I ask you again." Sirius said cheerfully, pulling her closer.

"I'll think about it." She smirked, giving him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

The night before gave way to a whole lot of daydreaming. Meaning a bit of trouble for both Gryffindors.

Of course, it would have, if the teachers had noticed it over their falling asleep during lessons.

"If I get proof that you've been sneaking out at night again, I'm reporting you to the headmaster." McGonagal warned Sirius.

"You really should stop drawing in the middle of the night, Rose. It's not healthy if you miss out on sleep." Slughorn told Rose when she was caught chopping nothing, thinking she had the roots in her hand.

"Oh, sorry Professor." Rose mumbled as James and Sirius snickered in the back.

"Why do you think Harper was as tired as you this morning?" James wondered.

"Dunno, she probably had her own dirty little secrets to worry about." Sirius muttered.

"Or maybe you know! Come on, where were you two last night?" James demanded mockingly.

"No way would I go anywhere with her! I was with someone else last night." Sirius said.

"Who?" Peter suddenly asked, a strangely knowing expression on his face.

"Mare, that's who. And she's a much better (looking) person than Harper." Sirius exclaimed proudly.

"Umm… Sirius?" Peter started, when he just remembered something.

FLASHBACK

"_I need to meet someone. Please, I know you're a nice person, Peter; don't tell ANYONE." Rose begged._

"_Sure. I guess that's okay… If…" Peter started._

"_If what?" Rose asked._

"_If you can help me with a problem of mine later on. Well, not later on but when you have time to talk." Peter stuttered._

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah, what is it, Wormtail?" Sirius snapped to attention.

"Oh, umm… Nothing, sorry…" Peter sighed, getting up.

"Where are you going?" James asked as Peter made his way out the portrait hole.

"I'm going to settle a debt." He replied.

* * *

"Oh, hello Peter." Rose greeted.

"Umm… You said you'd help me with my problem." Peter stuttered.

"Okay, what is it and how can I help?" Rose asked readily.

"Umm, well… You see, it's about… Erm… Someone I like…" Peter mumbled.

"Hmm? Then why are you asking me? Don't your friends give you dating advice and what not?" Rose wondered.

"Well, you see, I thought it would be your area of expertise because… I like… YOUR best friend, and I thought…" Peter started…

"OH. Well, okay, umm… I said I'd help but why don't you just tell her you like her? It won't kill you." Rose said.

"She'll laugh if I just do that." Peter said in a sure voice.

"No, of course not. Not at you. If she laughs, it doesn't mean she thinks you're pathetic, she'll think it's sweet." Rose encouraged.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think…" Peter mumbled.

"Of course I'm sure. As sure as I am giving you the worst pep talk ever… I'm sorry, but encouragement isn't my strong point." Rose sighed.

"No, I mean, thank you. You did help, really." Peter smiled sincerely.

"Oh, okay Peter… yawn I was glad to…" She hardly finished her sentence when she fell asleep on the chair's armrest.

The common room fire was lulling indeed, though nobody even noticed that Rose had fallen asleep, and one by one, the Gryffindors went up to their dormitories to rest.

Then, as the fire of the common room flickered, in entered Sirius Black.

This being one of the rare times Sirius and James got separate detentions, he was the only one to spot Rose left in that soft armchair, head buried in her folded arms.

Sirius was definitely tempted to play her in some way, but looking at her sleeping form felt unfair to trick her in that state. (A/N: NO, I don't mean THAT)

"Oi, Harper, are you planning to stay there the whole night?" Sirius shook the girl awake.

"Huh, what? Oh, just you, and no, I wasn't planning to." She said groggily.

"Then you'd better go, don't you think?" Sirius smirked.

"Since when were you so concerned about my welfare?" Rose mused, climbing the dorm stairs.

Sirius watched her 'til she was out of sight, but was surprised that she came back down grumbling.

"What?" Sirius wondered.

"They locked me out. Probably the fact that they're keeping you boys who know how to get up there away. God knows how you found some way across the spells." Rose sighed, sitting back down on the armchair.

"We have our ways. But you're just going to stay here all night?" Sirius said incredulously.

"No choice. You've got a nice bed up there, and I, in current circumstances, don't." She said smugly, though contemplating on her own loss.

"If you want to change your mind about that…" Sirius started.

"What?" Rose snapped.

"If you want, you can come up and stay in my bed for tonight." Sirius mumbled.

"And let you take advantage of me? No thanks." Rose said coldly.

But as she curled up in the downy chair, she felt terrible for antagonizing him after he had offered to help her.

"Sorry." She called after him, but received no reply from atop the staircase.

Rose felt like crying her heart out, but settled for silent tears, hiding them by curling up tightly.

Soon, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Rose shivered in her sleep, but soon stopped before she woke up. Something warmed her.

* * *

Then she woke up.

"Darn it Rose, it's still only four in the morning." She muttered to herself, trying to shift into a better position, but surprisingly found what was preventing her from doing so.

She was no longer in the armchair, but on the couch, where Sirius Black had one arm wrapped around her and a blanket wrapped around both of them.

It had already started snowing outside, the first sign of Christmas, so that's why she had been cold.

And Sirius was why she slept soundly for a bit.

Rose decided to keep still and enjoyed his warmth, and thought, _Not until morning._

* * *

_Fluffy? Good? Bad? Truth or Dare will come around sometime if you guys suggest. Happy Holy Week. Pray that I'll update soon. _


	9. Don't cry out loud

Sorry for not updating in... about five days? Anyway, I'm back. Sooo... I think this is a considerably longish chapter in my history, so please review, and don't kill me.

* * *

Charms classes weren't as dull as they expected today.

"Yes, Miss Harper, come here. Now someone has told me that you have a wonderful singing voice." Professor Flitwick smiled widely.

"Well, umm… Who told you that, Professor?" Rose asked through slightly gritted teeth.

"Well, I can't tell you, I'm sorry. But if I may be so bold, can you give me a demonstration of your singing?" Flitwick asked earnestly.

"Well, Professor…" She started, her eyes on the rest of the Gryffindors practicing their levitation spells on each other, some looking at her, wondering what Flitwick wanted.

"Can I not do it here?" Rose begged.

"Alright, after class, maybe?" The charms teacher suggested.

"Sure." She smiled uneasily.

After class, Rose lagged behind as the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws left, hoping to god that nobody would lag behind with her.

"Miss Harper, if you please." Professor Flitwick stepped aside and Rose stood beside him, taking a few deep breaths before starting.

She remembered a story her mother had told her in a song a long time ago. It was as though it was readying her for the pains to come.

(A/N: I really like this song, but I don't own it. I don't exactly know who wrote it, but Rachelle Ann Go sang my favorite version)

_Baby cried the day the circus came to town_

'_Cause she didn't want parades just passing by her_

_So she painted on a smile, and took up with some clown_

_While she danced without a net upon a wire_

_I know a lot about her, 'cause you see_

_Baby is an awful lot like me_

_Don't cry out loud, just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings_

_Fly high and proud, and if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_

Sirius stopped in surprise when he was about to come into the charms classroom.

He had forgotten his special parchment and had returned for it when he heard the unmistakable singing voice of Rose drifting around the room.

_Baby saw that when they pulled that big top down_

_That they left behind her dreams among the litter_

_The different kind of love she thought she'd found_

_There was nothing left but sawdust and some glitter_

_But Baby can't be broken, 'cause you see_

_She had the finest teacher that was me_

_I told her…_

_Don't cry out loud, just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings_

_Fly high and proud, and if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_

_Don't cry out loud, just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings_

_Fly high and proud, and if you should fall, remember you almost made it_

_Don't cry out loud, just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings_

_Fly high and proud, and if you should fall, remember you almost had it all_

(A/N: This is probably an excuse to put in this song into my fanfic, or something to make it longer. Eh)

How hard was it to sing that song? Somehow Sirius could sense that the song meant EVERYTHING right now, after everything she'd been through.

_Do I have to hide my feelings from EVERYONE? _Rose demanded to herself.

Sirius trusted her enough to not be suspicious of her actions, Belle trusted her enough to become her best friend; but the most important thing, she couldn't even tell them.

And Christmas was nearing… And so was the Christmas ball.

This meant something to look forward to and something more to worry about.

* * *

_Mare, hey, are you avoiding me?_

_**Oh my- I'm sorry, I'm kind of out of it at the moment.**_

_Have you decided yet?_

_**I'm assuming you're talking about the ball.**_

_What else? ;)_

_**Hehe, I think I'll make you wait a little while longer for my answer.**_

_You're EVIL!!!!_

_**I love you too, Padfoot, now just be patient.**_

_NO._

_**No?**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_Yes what?_

_**Yes, OF COURSE I'll go with you.**_

_YES!!!!_

_**You made a hole in the parchment.**_

Ooops… 

_**Okay, then I'll see you at the ball. How long 'til then?**_

Eight days, remember? If you get more absent-minded than this, you'll forget me! 

_**As if. **_

_Hey._

_**What?**_

Can you tell me then? 

_**What?**_

_Who you really are._

… _**I can't. Not yet.**_

_I'll wait._ :)

* * *

"Last match before holidays! I'm so hyped!" Belle said, stretching her arms.

"Against Gryffindor, Belle. No way you'll beat Potter for the snitch." Heathis muttered.

"Never know. Maybe luck will be on my side." Belle said.

Rose never really paid attention to Quidditch, but Belle had somehow gotten her to attend the game THIS time.

She was decidedly horrified to know that Rose hardly ever attended Quidditch matches.

Now, along with the other Gryffindors, she was walking up the stands, finding herself near the front, seeing where all the action was.

As the names were called, Quidditch players from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor stepped out onto the field.

Cheers erupted from the scarlet and canary yellow crowds, and a new atmosphere of excitement filled the whole field.

And it started, the Hufflepuffs taking first possession of the quaffle with their seeker floating near the stands, looking for the golden snitch.

Belle's eyes were squinting, and Rose could see James Potter tailing her whenever she moved towards a certain point.

Belle floated near the Gryffindor stands long enough for Rose to catch her attention and mouth the word 'stalker' while averting her eyes to James.

Belle stuck out her tongue at her, but still moved in a way that James couldn't catch her off guard.

"Oh, AND LEVI HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" The commentator roared as Belle dive-bombed towards the Slytherin stands, the little bit of gold glinting in the sunlight.

James sped after the Hufflepuff seeker in close pursuit, and as close as Belle was to victory, something prevented that.

A bludger whizzed over and hit Belle in the back, knocking her off course and allowing James a millisecond to zoom past her and grab the snitch herself, making loud frenzied cheers erupt from the Gryffindor stands.

* * *

"Where does it hurt anyway?" Rose asked as Belle walked fidgeting beside her.

"My pride." Belle said, giving an exaggerated twitch.

"That was good flying, you know. The bludger was a fluke; you should have won." Rose said encouragingly.

"I'm sure. I just want custard. Shouldn't you be celebrating with the other Gryffindors or something?" Belle said.

"Cheer for Potter's win? You're kidding. I'd rather eat a thestral." Rose muttered.

"Now I wonder if there's any other way to see them than seeing someone get bumped off." Belle said.

Happy for the change of subject, Rose followed Belle to the tables, but lagged behind as she saw Sirius and the other Gryffindors carry James on their shoulders.

The night before hadn't affected anything much, as Rose had pretended that she had no idea of what he did for her, and 'woke up' a little after he had gone.

"Miss Harper, your next lesson is tomorrow, don't forget." McGonagall seemed to appear out of nowhere and gave her a parchment for her schedule.

* * *

"Why would Harper have extra lessons? She does fine in Transfiguration." Sirius said.

"Probably isn't for that, but it still does seem strange." Remus said almost boredly.

"I wonder what she's hiding." Sirius said suspiciously.

"That's the same thing the teachers will be wondering for us if James comes to class with a hangover. Sirius, why'd you have to sneak in firewhisky anyway?" Remus asked, though not actually wanting an answer.

Sirius didn't give him one, and instead shifted his gaze to the other people in the common room.

Other than some students chugging down bottles of almost harmless butterbeer, the party wasn't as interesting as he had hoped, and he found his thoughts drifting away again.

He half-expected to see Mare materialize in his mind's eye, but instead, a thought occurred to him.

Mare's eyes seemed oddly familiar, though he couldn't remember where he had seen them.

"Hey, Remus, do you know anybody in Gryffindor who's a metamorphmagus?" Sirius asked politely, acting as though it was a by-and-by question that he didn't mind.

"No, but the teachers would know who it is. I just know that someone like that DOES exist. McGonagall let slip something like that." Remus said, knowing that this would catch Sirius' attention.

"Alright, I'll ask Mcgonagall." Sirius said, getting up.

"Not right now, Sirius. You'll get this 'Mare' issue taken care of later on." Said Remus sternly, pulling him back down again.

"Who said it was about Mare?" Sirius said in an innocent tone.

"You. Particularly in your slumber. Who knew you could say a whole unabridged sentence in your sleep?" Remus laughed.

"Heheh, shut up Moony." Sirius said dryly.

At that moment, James collapsed on the hearthrug and both lounging boys dragged him up to the dormitories for an early rest and came back down again.

Rose had just come in, and it was already nine thirty in the evening.

She randomly batted her hand in what was supposed to be a greeting at the only two people left not leaving the common room.

"Probably doesn't want to be locked out again." Sirius muttered coolly.

"I'm sure she didn't mind that much about last night." Remus said in a strangely malicious voice.

"Shove off." Sirius muttered half-heartedly.

"Oh, and Sirius, I almost forgot. You're not leaving with James for Christmas break, are you?" Remus asked.

"Nah, he and his family are gonna be off on a trip. Why? I'll just be staying here." Sirius said.

"Well, you can't." Remus said.

"What?" Sirius looked at him questioningly.

"You can't." Remus repeated.

"Because of that new uprising with that Lord Voldemort character, remember him? Dumbledore wants students to go for Christmas. He's closing down Hogwarts for the break for about a week or more. You missed the news when you were in the hospital wing." Remus explained.

"WHAT? But I've got nowhere else to go for winter. Why didn't you tell me before? I can't go back to my mother's house, you know that!" Sirius said hysterically.

"I'm really sorry. But I'll tell you what, I'll help find someone who'll let you come with them over Christmas." Remus said.

"Moony!" Sirius whined.

"Dumbledore said. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a solution to that problem." Remus said encouragingly.

"Right." Sirius muttered.

He slumped over the couch dejectedly.

The coming solution, though, wouldn't make much difference to a new problem.

* * *

You'll see in a bit what their 'solution' shall be. Don't kill me for the song!!!

_Billie hides under sheep_)

Anywee, R&R. I love you readers!

Sheep: Baah.


	10. Hold me now, The Christmas ball 1

Sorry, but the chapter upload wasn't working too well, and by now I've already finished the 11th chapter and am on the 12th. Anyway, for those who expect updates on my Avatar story, it might take a while. Writer's block for that particular story has struck. Anyway, here comes the Christmas ball. Huzzah!!!

* * *

The Christmas ball. It was always the subject that came up in every student's muttered sentence, and excitement ran through the school as it neared.

With the occasion only two days away, most were pretty much stressing on finding a partner.

"Hey Prongs, did you hear? Evans is going with Matthew Peterson! That prat weasel in Ravenclaw, remember him?" Sirius said, grinning to himself.

James' face somewhat resembled a tomato; bloated and red with anger after the news, and he said, "Not for long she's not."

"Oh no you don't, James. If you get in that much trouble again for attempted murder, I'm not bailing you out again." Said a serious Remus.

"Fine, fine. Anyway, Sirius, when are we going to meet your date, huh?" James pried with a grin.

"At the ball. You know James, you're the only one who hasn't got a partner for the dance." Sirius said mainly out of malice.

"Well, that's what Wormtail is for: making me feel better about not having a date." James said cheerily.

Peter squirmed in his seat and turned an odd shade of pink.

"Even he's got a date, you know, James." Remus said smugly.

"WHAT? Who is it?" Both Sirius and James demanded.

Peter looked to Remus pleadingly for support, and Remus sighed.

"Belle Levi. He had the courage to ask her just two days ago." He said.

The other two looked both dumbfounded and impressed.

"But why her of all people? She practically had me spending two days smelling like peppermint ice-cream." James said.

Peter shrugged helplessly and returned to his notes.

* * *

"He was so sweet! Sure I've turned some down, but I couldn't resist Peter." Belle said, partly squealing, making Rose jump.

"**Some** is an understatement. I counted six today and five yesterday." Rose muttered.

Both girls were struggling to get mistletoe up on doors, at the same time they had to keep Peeves away from the Christmas balls, which he planned to stuff down boys' pants for a joke.

(A/N: Yes, I mean that. Peeves is evil)

Because of the shielding spell they'd put around their décor, Peeves compromised by singing horrible Christmas songs at the top of his voice.

"**_Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny-" _**"Alright, THAT"S IT!!!" Belle lashed out at the poltergeist while Rose sighed, allowing Belle to maul him with mixed hexes.

"Remind me why we're even helping with this anyway." Rose said dully.

"Because Flitwick asked for help, and we said we'd help." Belle said simply.

Just then, the flustered little charms teacher rushed into the entrance hall where they were and looked up at the enchanted ladder (Catches you when in risk of falling) where Rose was.

"Ah, I'm glad I found you Miss Harper! Hurry down now, you have a special role for the Christmas Ball!" He called out shrilly.

"Hmm?" Rose looked at him questioningly as she came down from the ladder.

"Yes, come now, I need you to come to my office." He said cheerily.

She did follow and when she got there, Flitwick handed her a parchment, and she took a look at it.

"What? Is this some kind of poem or song?" Rose wondered.

"A song. It's something we'd like you to sing during the Christmas ball."

"Why is it Swedish?" Rose asked.

"You see, we have a visitor for this Ball, and he's a very well known wizard and alchemist.He was the one who created Skele-grow.

"Now I believe he loves this song, and plans for it to be taught to a muggle girl when she's old enough to spread it to the rest of the world. But for now, he'd like to hear a girl from Hogwarts sing it for everyone. We'll put a spell so that when you sing it, everyone will know what it means."

Professor Flitwick handed her the parchment and winked, and she looked at it, scrutinizing her situation.

"Umm, okay? But the pronunciations, the tune…" She started, but he shushed her.

"I'll give you a simple spell to let it play in your head so you can listen, but under no circumstances are you going to use it against anyone or your lessons." He said strictly.

"Right. Okay." Rose replied, feeling very tense, knowing the responsibility she had at the moment.

* * *

"You're going to sing?" Belle looked at her incredulously.

"Sadly, yes. I couldn't say no, but the problem is that if I do this, Sirius might get suspicious as to who I- who MARE is." Rose said, her hair turning a tense purple.

"Firstly, purple is not your color. And second, I'll help you. Just a change of clothes and a quick morph after the song and you're set." Belle said cheerily.

"The song is supposed to be a 'get your spirits high' partner dance, and Padfoot's going to lack a partner." Rose sighed, her hair turning a sad blue. (No pun intended)

"Anyway, how are you supposed to understand it?" Belle asked.

"I have it in my head. Professor Flitwick gave me the translation and a spell for the song." Rose explained.

"Can I hear it?" Belle burst out excitedly, jumping on Rose's bed.

"Nope, only I can. You'll have to be surprised like the rest of them." Rose said haughtily, grinning.

"Darn you. Well, it doesn't really matter. Hey, do you hear that?" Belle muttered, looking around.

"Someone's calling me from downstairs." Rose straightened up.

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Prefect?" Rose said in a highly exasperated voice.

"Hello, Rose. Listen, I need a favor." Remus said almost too nicely.

"Yes, Mr. Prefect?" Rose repeated.

"You told me that you're spending Christmas by yourself, right?" Remus stated.

"Oh yeah, I tell you a lot of things, I guess. I'm just visiting my mother a bit, but other than that, no actual plans. Why?" Rose wondered.

"Because someone needs help. Dumbledore's closing up Hogwarts awhile and he doesn't have a place to stay."

"In other words, since Black was disowned and the school's on lockdown, he needs somewhere to go." Rose said.

"I never said it was Sirius." Remus said innocently.

"The lack of mentioning the name and the scary kindness and persuasion made me guess." Rose mumbled.

"Is there even a chance that you'll help?" Remus pleaded.

"Why ask me?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"You're the last Gryffindor I asked. McGonagall said it couldn't be anyone out of the house, and even though a lot of student's would love to, including me, nobody can have him along." Remus said, adding a little pity in his voice.

"Right. Well, sorry, but I downright refuse." Rose said stiffly.

"Are you sure? You know as well as I do how his- _family_ (Remus gave a sour look) is. Pure-blood manic and would be ready to kill any muggle related others." Remus said darkly.

Rose _did_ know, and now she was having second thoughts. If Sirius really didn't have anywhere, Hogwarts would send him back to the house of Black, and it would be like sending a pig to a slaughterhouse.

"Well, you'll have to double-check on the students. If there's really absolutely no way, I guess he can come along." She muttered, half hoping nobody heard her say it.

"That's wonderful. Thank you." Remus said.

Rose somehow got the idea that she kept on getting herself into situations that she absolutely went against, but did anyway.

* * *

"Well, I think I found someone, but she still needs to mull it over." Remus said.

"Anything's better than going back to that madhouse." Sirius said.

* * *

_**Hello.**_

_Hi._

**…**

_So, are you ready for tomorrow night?_

_**Probably. Free day, right? **_

_Yeah, me and the others are going off in the snow today._

_**So am I. **_

_I'll try looking for you._

_**Just try; you won't succeed.**_

_:p_

_**Gee, how mature. I'll just watch whatever wonderful thing you'll be doing.**_

* * *

"Oh no, watch out, Remus." Rose muttered under her breath, and as she did so, a snowball hit Remus squarely in the face.

Rose and Belle sat in a tree's branches, watching the oh-so-wonderful snowball fight being accomplished by James and Sirius, and other students joined in as well, turning it into a full-scale snowball war.

James against Sirius and students took sides; passers-by and by-standers were usually hit by snowballs in the flurry.

Remus, as soon as it got too rowdy, had to try and bring a little calm. Instead, he ended up with a snow-cake crusting his face.

The two girls had found a safe place up on the tree, when a certain red-haired prefect decided to join them.

"Hello, Evans. I thought you'd be doing homework or prefect duties or something." Belle said.

"No way would I miss this. It's not that bad anyway; I'll step in when they start using spells that involve pain and/or humiliation." Lily Evans said, apparently enjoying the spectacle.

"Incoming." Rose said, leaning back and nearly falling as a snowball hit Lily's face.

Rose DID fall, and landed in deep snow, and the other two looked down in worry.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked.

Rose spat out a mouthful of snow and sighed.

"Wonderful, just bloody beautiful. I think I sprained my wrist." Rose spat.

"Madam Pomfrey-?" Belle suggested, getting off the branch to help her.

"Nah, I'm fine." Rose said, tapping her wrist with her wand.

She twisted it around a bit, and it was fine.

"You know, I think we should go and get ready for the dance, now." Belle said, looking at the time.

"Right. I'll go check with Professor Flitwick." Rose said, running off into the castle.

* * *

Her dress was gold and her hair dark-brown, tied in an elegant braid. Her dress had a sash around the waist and was sparkling in the light, and she breathed deeply, sighing nervously.

Even if Belle said it was a foolproof plan, Rose was doubtful.

FLASHBACK

"_I have the spell. When you're done with the song, just change the color of your dress and fix your sash a different way. That way, nobody will be the wiser." Belle said with her 'scheming face'._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Belle herself wore a dusty-red slightly frilled dress with gold trimmings, a gift from her mother. She wore a matching-colored ribbon with her wild hair tied up in an elegant ponytail draped on her shoulder.

"This is exciting, don't you think, Heathis?" Belle said to the Hufflepuff prefect, who herself was in a dark blue dress.

"I'm sure it will be. Don't break the line until we get down to the hall!" She agreed, then called out to the other Hufflepuffs.

"Who are you with?" Heathis then asked.

"You'll see. You're going with O'Brien, right?" Belle said.

"Yes, but what about you? Don't keep secrets!" Heathis whined.

"What secrets?" Belle said innocently.

* * *

_My secret… I wonder what will happen? _Rose wondered, stepping to the front.

She sighed as she heard Professor Flitwick announce her, and she could also spot the special guest sitting near the back.

And then she cast a spell, pointing at her throat.

"_Sonorus_." She muttered, and with the signal, she heard the music start up.

* * *

Sirius felt absolutely strange for wearing dress-robes, but was anticipative of Mare's reaction.

Remus had gray ones on, James' were red and gold, and Peter's were gray and yellow.

He, on the other hand, was wearing black dress robes with his long black hair in a ponytail. (A/N: I mean no offense to anyone, but I hate the way they portrayed Sirius in the movie. I like the common anime version better: Sirius with long black hair)

To his disappointment, though, he couldn't see her anywhere, when Flitwick suddenly gave an announcement.

"Our opening dance is to lift your spirits up for the next few hours, and this is a couple's dance, so feel free to grab your special someone!" He said in an enhanced voice.

"We shall dance to a wonderful song, one very special to our special guest, who, as I have explained to you earlier, is from Sweden and created a wonderful thing for our society."

Everyone clapped for the very (And I mean VERY) old man sitting there with the other faculty members.

"And now, to start our wonderful celebration of the birth of Merlin, magic himself! I present Rose Harper to honor this occasion." The crowd turned to face Rose now, who was standing in the front nervously, as Professor Flitwick said, "_Quietus_."

And a strange, strong and loud music cut through the air.

_**Att vår värld behöver ha, mera kärlek varje dag.**_

_**Det vet både jag och du, låt oss börja här och nu** _

_(That our world needs more love every day)  
(Both you and I know, so lets start here and now)_

Sirius was surprised that he could understand it, and it made him feel slightly bad thinking that Mare wasn't there.

_  
**Så håll om mej, släpp inte taget om mej  
Är som förhäxad av dig, ah jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu**_

_(So hold me, don't let go of me)  
(I'm enchanted by you, oh, I want you)  
(Come and hold me)_

That's what he wanted. He wanted her. Mare. Sirius looked at the feeling in Rose's eyes. _Maybe there's someone she wants as well._ He thought.

_**Ja, kom närmare ett slag, hör du mina andetag  
Blodet rusar vilt och hett, på så många skilda sätt**_

_(Yes, come closer for a while, hear my breaths)  
(The blood runs wild and hot, in many different ways)_

_**Så kom och håll om mej, släpp inte taget om mej  
Är som förhäxad av dig, ah jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu**_

_(So hold me, don't let go of me)  
(I'm enchanted by you, oh, I want you)  
(Come and hold me)_

Now the atmosphere was getting strangely… bold. The music seemed to get them into the mood of the night.

The music was stronger and now, people somehow felt more confident and danced with their partners in the faster beat.

_**Pulsen slår jag ser din blick, jag är i ett hjälplöst skick**  
**Jag kan bli räddad först om du, ger mun-mot-mun-metoden nu**_

_(The pulse is beating, I'm seeing your looks, I'm in a helpless mode)  
(And can be saved only if you do the mouth-to-mouth trick now)_

"Whoa, the atmosphere's getting interesting." James said, his eyes traveling over the crowd.

_**Så håll om mej, släpp inte taget om mej  
Är som förhäxad av dig, ah jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu**_

_(So hold me, don't let go of me)  
(I'm enchanted by you, oh, I want you)  
(Come and hold me)_

_**Är förlorad och förförd, jag är skakad och berörd  
Hjärtat slår så hårt, låta bli dig blir för svårt  
Och jag tror du ser att jag faller mer och mer  
Håll om mig!**_

_(I'm lost and seduced, I'm shaken and moved)  
(The heart beats hard, to resist you is hard)  
(And I think you see that I'm falling more and more)  
(Hold me!)_

Rose felt the sweat running down her forehead, and her heart was throbbing hard. She never knew a song could affect her that much.

_**Ja, håll om mej, släpp inte taget om mej  
Är som förhäxad av dig, ah jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu**_

_(So hold me, don't let go of me)  
(I'm enchanted by you, oh, I want you)  
(Come and hold me)_

She could see Sirius now, sitting away from the crowd in one of the tables, wondering to herself if he was feeling as touched by the song as she was.

She was finishing now with all her heart into the song. By the time it was done, people kept silent for a while, then cheered.

* * *

If you check Youtube, you'll see the song I'm talking about. It's called Hall om mig nu (hold me now), and I discovered it cuz of Princess Tutu. I'm sorry if my song craze is getting annoying, but this is really good. Listen to it, and you'll know what I mean.

R&R, and as for flames, my sheep are fireproof.

(hides under fluffy sheep)

Thanks!!!

_****__  
_

_****__****__  
**  
**  
_


	11. The Christmas ball 2, Leaving Hogwarts

Heheh, I'm updating about an hour and a half after chapter ten. Yay me!

* * *

"Phew, that was the bomb, wasn't it?" Belle said enthusiastically over the rest of the music.

She was looking tired and pink-faced, though her face betrayed the fact that she had the time of her life in the dance.

Heathis looked at her with eyes narrowed accusingly, but a grin on her face.

"What?" "Pettigrew!? You're with Peter Pettigrew?" Heathis exclaimed incredulously.

Belle grinned widely in a teasing fashion, then stood up. "I think I'll grab a drink." She said, excusing herself from the table.

* * *

Rose turned in the hall and stopped in front of her destination.

She made sure to lock the door behind her, and then looked at the old bathroom mirror, taking out her picture of 'Mare'.

She morphed easier than before, using more memory than the picture for reference.

Soon, with her hair a clean shining silver and her face changed, she took out her wand and cast the spell on her dress robes, turning them silver along with the sash.

"Ooh, what an interesting trick! What has our flower have to hide, hmm?" Whipping around, Rose saw Moaning Myrtle sitting on the wall of a cubicle, looking at least a little less negative.

"Hello, Myrtle. I guess you know, huh?" She said, as the ghost swooped down beside her.

"Well of course, seeing as you said we're on friendly terms, I thought you should tell me more, **friend.**" Myrtle emphasized maliciously, tugging at Rose/Mare's silver hair.

"Stop it. Anyway, we have to come to an agreement: Nobody must know about my morphing!!!!" Rose said sternly.

"Oh, but that's no fun!" Myrtle pouted.

"Well… You can tell the ghosts, EXCEPT PEEVES, and… Well, you can tell whomever you like once I graduate after the next Hogwarts year." Mare muttered.

"Oh, alright then, seeing as this is a fair enough thing. Oh, but it gets awfully lonely here. Maybe you should check on me everyday to make sure I don't squeal." Myrtle said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Everyday visits? Fine. Just… can I go to the ball now?" Mare said anxiously.

"Right, well go right ahead to your little party. I'll see you after break." Myrtle said bitterly, diving back into one of the toilets.

Draping the now silver sash over one of her shoulders and stylishly tying it about, she let loose her silver hair and entered the great hall, the same sound of a grand time welcoming her.

Then the sudden stares of some students seemed to make her want to back out.

She pretended that she noticed nothing and moved into a large crowd where she hoped not to be noticed, when she found the table Sirius sat at.

She flinched slightly when she heard some mutterings, inclusive of things like, "Does she even go here?" Or, "I've never seen her around before".

But then, the next thing she heard put her at ease.

"Mare! You're finally here." Sirius came over to where she stood and she grinned.

"Sorry I'm late. A little busy." She said, letting him pull her into a one-armed hug.

She stifled a laugh when she saw that James was staring wide-mouthed, as was Peter, and Remus' eyes were as wide as an owl's.

"So, do you want to dance now, or do you plan to stare until midnight?" 'Mare' said in a playful voice, making Sirius blush.

* * *

"Check the Silver Star-Princess! Who is that girl? I don't think I've ever seen her around here." Rita Skeeter appeared out of nowhere and pressed at Belle's shoulder while gossiping to Heathis.

"No, I haven't either. Maybe it's the effects of a potion of something." Heathis shrugged.

"Ooh, if it is, we should learn who it is, considering morphing potions are virtually illegal around Hogwarts." Rita said with a wide smirk.

"Metamorphmagi aren't illegal." Belle pointed out, then was shocked at what she let slip.

"Oh, you're right! She must be a metamorphmagus!" Said Amelia Bones who sat with them.

"Hmm, interesting." Rita said.

_Oh, I am SO dead. _Belle thought to herself.

* * *

At times, if not one, then two boys would ask her to dance every few seconds while Sirius went to get drinks.

She'd graciously refuse until, thankfully, James told them to "Bugger off" and she sat in peace.

"So, Mare, I don't think I've seen you around Gryffindor before." Remus said politely.

"No, I'd been told not to reveal my… well…" She stopped.

"Ah, well…" James said absently, looking over to where Lily and her date were sitting.

"For the record, Peterson is afraid of centipedes." Mare said to James, giving him an 'encouraging' (hehe) look.

Peter's eyes darted back and forth on all of them, especially Mare, then he distracted himself by looking over to where Belle was sitting.

"Sirius is taking a bit long." Mare noticed, looking over to where the drinks were.

And lo and behold, Rita Skeeter seemed to be trying to flirt (interrogate) and get closer (get the dirt on) to Sirius.

"Ooh, the Rita storms coming in." Belle appeared beside her, muttering out of the corner of her mouth so nobody would suspect that they knew each other.

Mare stood up subtly and approached, tapping Rita Skeeter on the shoulder.

"Why hello there! Hey, you wouldn't happen to be a metamorphmagus, would you?" Rita whipped around and asked casually, as though it was a normal question to ask people.

"I'm sorry, I'm not entitled to answer your question. Goodbye now." Mare said in a highly annoying, highly perky voice, which was almost identical to Rita's, as she pulled Sirius away.

"Thank you." He said, relieved.

"As if I'd let anyone get cozy with you but me." She smirked.

* * *

"… _Or perchance, when the last little star has left the sky…_" Belle sang quietly under her breath, bored as hell.

"… _will we still be together with our arms around each other, and shall you be my new romance?_" She continued dully.

She was already done bothering Peter as well as having fun hugging him, and now all she could do was watch as fewer people danced to the slow music.

Sure, it was nice teasing Peter about the way he reacted to her canoodling, (A/N: Hehe, I just love that word. Look it up if you don't know what it means) but other than that, her source of fun, namely Mare, had disappeared somewhere.

"I wonder where." She muttered.

* * *

The moon was shining over the lake that night, making the tree shimmer over the two of them.

"Well, I'm feeling good." Mare said, breaking the silence.

"Good to know. Hey, listen…" Sirius started, but Mare cut in.

"I'm sorry. Every time I try to muster up the courage to tell you about who I am, I get cold feet." She said dejectedly, but she laughed out loud when Sirius rubbed her feet jokingly.

"Okay, I get it. But then, I still can't tell you…" Mare drifted off, looking to the lake.

"I'm fine with that. As long as I still get to stay with you as long as possible." Sirius said seriously. (No pun intended. -)

"Thank you for that." Mare whispered, tears streaming from her face before she could stop them, and she got up and ran off as fast as possible.

Sirius tried to go after her, but as soon as he got to the staircases, they changed as he saw the silver- no, gold-clad figure disappear into the hallways.

* * *

The next day, one could hear rumors and mutterings about the incident last night, as well as the Silver girl that had taken the spotlight.

And then, there was Sirius.

"What do you mean you weren't able to get a proper answer?! If I go back to my parent's house…" Sirius said angrily.

"Calm down. Let me handle it." Remus said, going down to the common room as Sirius finished packing the last of his belongings.

* * *

"Hey, Remus. I guess it's okay if Black comes along." Rose said, getting ahead before Remus could even say a word.

"Thanks so much, Rose. I'll tell him." Remus said.

"What do you mean, 'tell him'? You mean to say he doesn't know he's going with me?!" Rose demanded, but Remus had already gone up the dormitory again.

* * *

"She said yes!" Remus burst into the room, only two minutes after he'd left.

"What, you finally scored a date? Kind of late for that, isn't it?" Sirius muttered.

"No, the one who I asked to bring you actually said yes. And I thought she'd refuse a second time." Remus said.

"What? Refuse a second time-? Moony, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Sirius demanded.

"Oh, Rose Harper was the only one who I could convince to help, so she agreed to letting you stay for Christmas." Remus said.

"What?! Harper? I never agreed to that." Sirius said.

"Well, either her or your parent's house. Listen, Sirius, just give her a chance. She just has a temper, but she's really a good person." Remus said sincerely.

"Right, well…" Sirius made no more argument afterwards, but still wondered how he landed himself with Harper of all people.

* * *

Right before noon was when they went into the Hogwarts express and the whole student population started away from their school, some waving to, surprisingly enough, the ghosts and teachers that watched them until the train was out of view.

"Funny, you'd think we were never coming back." Belle said quietly, getting her hand in after waving to the fat friar and others who were bidding them goodbye.

"Don't say that and just have a better holiday than me." Rose said.

"How come?" Belle wondered.

"I have to drag Sirius around for the holidays, seeing as he has nowhere else. I mean, other than that madhouse the Blacks call a home." Rose said as the food cart pulled up.

"Anything off the carts, dears?" The lady said sweetly.

"Umm… Ten chocolate frogs, two Bertie Bott's, two pumpkin pasties and Cauldron Cakes each, two packs of the licorice wands, and a Drooble's please." Rose said, giving a ready amount of money even before she'd finished her sentence.

"You're certainly packing." Belle said, about to order for herself when Rose stopped her.

"Hello? I'm sharing with you, of course." Rose said, taking a Chocolate frog.

"Oh. Hey, you're being awfully nice." Belle said warily.

"Just a simple thank you for giving me friendship. I never actually got to do this with anyone before." Rose said.

"What?" Belle asked, taking a pack and biting a licorice wand.

"I never got to share this sort of thing with anyone before." Rose explained, biting off the head of the special chocolate frog she got, the one with strawberry filling that moves around in your mouth.

"It's nice to know. Hey, I'll keep sending you owls this holiday. How about giving me your address?" Belle said eagerly.

"Well, you'd probably send an owl to spy on me if I didn't tell you anyway. Okay." Rose said, taking Belle's hand and writing on it with a muggle pen.

"Ooh, a muggle pen. I've seen one of those before. It's called a ball-pen, right? But I don't see any ball on it." Belle said excitedly.

"Yes, wonderful." Rose said dryly, stifling a laugh at Belle's obliviousness to muggle things.

"Keep it. I've got more, and I'll probably have to teach you about muggles when we see each other again." Rose said.

* * *

The two had fallen asleep for the trip, and woke up when someone knocked on their compartment.

Belle opened it and was surprised to find Sirius standing there in muggle clothes: jeans and a black shirt, a sweater ready, and he said, "We're almost there. You two should change already."

Belle nodded groggily and closed the door, waking up Rose.

"Alright then. I'm up." She said, bringing out one of her bags and pulling out some clothes.

* * *

Sirius could never live it down if anyone knew what he was thinking about.

He was blushing madly at the moment, standing outside the girls' compartment still, an old memory rekindling in his mind.

A certain incident concerning a black dog and a rose bath.

* * *

"I guess this is it, huh?" Belle said, hugging Rose tightly.

Rose flinched a bit but smiled and hugged back. "Let's go." She said.

Sirius stood outside barrier, watching students come out.

He spotted his brother meeting up with his parents and to his regret, they spotted him as well, looking at him venomously as though expecting him to walk over to them.

He didn't, and actually sighed with relief as Rose came out. And then he gasped.

As much as he hated to admit it, she was looking REALLY good.

She wore a thick sweater over a red shirt and tight pants with fluffy ends, and boots matching her clothes.

She was waving to Belle who was making her way to her parents, and then approached when she spotted Sirius in the crowd.

"Hey! Shall we go?" She said, looking pink-faced from the cold yet happy as she gave a last wave to her friend before turning to face him.

"Right." He said, a bit new to her 'happy side'.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that his mother was looking at Rose with narrowed eyes, but not with disgust as she usually did. This time, it was with some sort of suspicion.

"Hey, come on. I hope you don't mind but we're taking muggle transport." She said, pulling him by the arm.

It was dark already, and the two dragged their trunks out of the station and Rose hailed down a taxicab, and they made their way to wherever Rose was taking Sirius.

After a while, they stopped and took the underground, Rose always leading the way and Sirius just following whatever she told him to do.

For him, it was a strange situation to be in, but Rose didn't even seem to notice.

It was as though the past year of negativity didn't exist outside Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hey, this is our stop. Just a short walk." She said as they got out of the warmer underground into the cold outside.

They walked about a block when she stopped outside a tall building, which looked like…

"Here's my apartment." Rose said, entering the front door as Sirius followed silently.

There was a counter there with a gothic looking lady in her forties, smoking while someone put a letter in one of the many mailboxes across the table on the wall.

"Hey, Linda, I'm here. Two weeks at most." She called out to the lady, who looked up and hastily put away her cigarette.

"Hey, Rose, it's not everyday you have friends over. Who's the man?" She said in a drawling voice.

"Linda, he's a friend from my school, and for the record, he doesn't get stoned, high, or drunk for the heck of it." Rose said casually.

Sirius looked at her questioningly, but kept silent.

"Oh, then he's fine. His type is rare. Happy Christmas kid, I got a letter from St. Mungo's, they said it'd be good for you to go there as soon as possible. I heard about the going on in Hogwarts. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's just for the holidays." Linda said, getting back to the magazine she was reading.

"Thanks. Happy New Year." Rose said, going up the stairs, dragging her trunk along.

"Is she a witch? How'd she know about Hogwarts and St. Mungo's?" Sirius asked as they stopped in room fourteen on the third floor.

"She's a witch who deals with muggle affairs and relations. A friend of my dad's." Rose said, fumbling with her room key.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay?" Sirius asked suddenly as she managed the door open.

"Hmm? Well, of course it's okay. I couldn't very well have you sent back to your old house. And I don't really mind; don't be fooled by my misplaced aggression at school." Rose replied as she dragged her stuff into the dark room.

"How do you know so much about muggles?" Sirius asked as she switched on the light to reveal a normal-sized apartment, the kitchen right by the entrance and the bed and living room only separated by a simple wooden half-wall.

"My foster parents are muggles and since my parents were nearly always busy, I lived with them most of my life. I like them since they're nice, but they are utterly boring.

"They gave me the freedom to my own apartment when I was fifteen, and I get to visit my mum a lot, so it's been okay." Rose finished, sighing as she plopped onto the bed.

"Maybe." Sirius muttered, looking at her with more understanding than before.

There was a lot he didn't know about Rose, and for the two weeks, he planned to know at least a bit more.

"So, do you want to unpack now, or do you plan to stare until midnight?" She laughed, getting up.

It shocked him to realize how alike she and Mare were, what with saying almost the same thing.

Then it struck Sirius.

"You said you knew Mare, right?" He said rather excitedly.

She looked at him while tilting her head and smiled.

"More than you know." She said.

* * *

Hehehe. Next bit has Sirius and Rose struggling with the new aspect of 'roommates'. This has been a long chapter for the record. Anyway, Sage, (first one to care about me story enough to review) thanks for waiting.

Oh, and this has been a long way coming: Once again, I own nothing but Rose and Belle and the storyline. The song Rose sang in the evening, that too, but none of the other songs. Nanne Gronvall sang 'Hall om mig'.

I disclaim, for my sheep told me so. R&R!!! 


	12. Visit to St Mungo's

I have cheerleading, swimming, rhythmic gymnastics, piano and such taking up my time now, so I apologize if I don't update as much as I used to. This is a pretty short chapter, but I'm inspired for the next one, so it will hopefully be a good one.

I'm so happy that I've got another reviewer!!!! HUZZAH!!!!

* * *

He woke up to singing. Nice singing, but irritating all the same at seven in the morning, a time that he expected to still be asleep. 

Then again, what did he expect from Rose in a shower?

_Wait, a shower? _He did hear right, the rushing water and echoing sound of pattering from the bathroom confirmed it.

He decided to block out the images as he made his was to the counter in her kitchen and stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth.

He could hear that she was singing the song from the ball, and then he wondered.

_Where did she go after that? _He thought.

She definitely couldn't be found after she sang, and nobody had gone to the common room that early.

He heard the water stop and only humming, and in a bit, Rose came out wearing a large shirt and small shorts, her hair in a towel-turban and looking more comfortable than she had ever been at school.

"Good morning. I expect you want breakfast." She said plainly, stepping over some other trunks that were only half unpacked and lying all over the floor.

Sirius shrugged and Rose went over to the counter, which was beside the stove and oven.

"Hey." Rose started, after a few minutes of silence.

Sirius raised his head from the table.

"Would you rather stay here or go with me to St. Mungo's? I think I might take a while." She continued, grabbing a plate.

Sirius didn't reply.

"Well, if you don't want-" "I'll go." Sirius said quickly.

"I'd rather not be cooped up for the next two weeks." He said, as though it provided an explanation.

"Right. I guess you shouldn't keep a dog in a cage all its life. No offense, but that's what my aunt told me a while back when-" She cut herself off quickly and sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with life stories." She said cynically, starting to act like herself. (At least what Sirius was used to)

"I bet you don't get a lot of people to listen to you." Sirius said, trying to sound callous so she wouldn't think otherwise.

"No, in fact, I don't." She said in a monotone.

It sounded like he had struck a nerve, but couldn't muster up an apology.

"Hey, you'd better look decent if we're going later. Go take a bath after you eat." Rose said, making it sound strangely like an order.

"Yes ma'am." He said dully, and he distinctly heard her stifle a laugh, making it sound like a cough.

"Right. Bacon, eggs, or both?" She asked cheerfully, not even waiting for an answer as she emptied half a pan of bacon onto Sirius' plate.

"Right, thanks. Eggs too." He said, looking at the food smilingly.

While they both ate, Rose speared her bacon and muttered, "Happy present day."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, just something I remembered from my parents. They always used to make me wait 'til the twenty-sixth before I could open any wrapped gifts I got for the holidays. As if. I'd usually get to one or two- or six boxes before they'd find out I did it early." Rose said, smiling at the memory.

"Hey, your hair is turning bright blue." Sirius pointed out.

"Right, right." She muttered, ruffling her hair as it changed back to its usual dark brown.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Oh, erm… My hair responds to my moods, but I think it's a spell or something, maybe some permanent potion damage. Don't know; it's been like that for as long as I can remember." Rose replied.

"Right." Sirius said warily, sipping coffee that she'd made.

"You'd better get to that bath soon, or I'll leave without you." Rose said seriously.

* * *

"She's staying at her apartment again. I sent her a letter to visit Destiny and Gerard's old place, but I'm not sure she got it yet." Frieda Eden told her husband Richard. 

The man Richard looked up from his newspaper and said, "Spinner's End isn't a place of good memories, if I recall, Frieda. Rose isn't likely to go."

Rose's foster parents sat in their cozy house, as simple and ordinary as a couple could be.

At least, it seemed so.

"If not their old house, at least their graves. I'm sure she'll go." Frieda said.

"Maybe. If I remember right, the only good thing she got from there other than time with her parents was being able to play with that boy. Their old neighbor." Richard said, squinting through his thick glasses.

"Yes. His name eludes me, though. Ah well, I just hope Rose will see him too." Frieda said.

* * *

As they came down the stairs, Rose went to one of the boxes on the shelf on the wall and took some letters out. 

"Is that muggle post?" Sirius asked.

"Usually, someone called the postman delivers the letters. Since this is an apartment, Linda separates them into our mail boxes." Rose explained, checking what she'd received.

"Oh, Frieda wrote." She said, smiling slightly.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"My foster mother. She's actually my godmother too, but my foster father, Richard, isn't my godfather. Frieda and my mom were good friends, though I never understood why." Rose said.

Rose pocketed the letter and left the rest at the mailbox and the two stepped outside into a light snow.

* * *

Once again, they took the underground, which was way warmer, and Rose fell asleep along the way. 

It was still a little way off when Sirius heard Rose muttering something.

"Mare… I am… I…" She said breathily, and Sirius snapped to attention, awaiting what she'd say next.

If it was about Mare, he just **had** to know.

Unfortunately, Rose's eyes fluttered and she awoke, listening for the conductor's voice on where they were headed.

The next stop was theirs, and the whole way, Sirius hid his disappointment for not finding out much else about Mare.

He DID try asking Rose, but she didn't seem to want to pursue the subject.

* * *

Soon they arrived in front of an old redbrick department store, with a sign reading 'Purge and Dowse Ltd', and a large sign that said, '**Close for Refurbishment'.**

Sirius wondered if this indeed was the place they were supposed to go or if Rose wasn't yet fully awake from the train incident.

The dummies lined at the front, behind the glass windows, were looking odd in old faded Christmas clothing that looked about ten years too old.

She walked up to one of the dummies in line and said to it, "Here to see Destiny Harper."

The dummy, though, had a strange reaction.

It seemed to shake its head disappointedly but at the same time pointed out that they could enter.

Rose's expression darkened as she pulled Sirius by the hand and both of them stepped through the glass into St. Mungo's.

As cheery as the atmosphere was, with all the decorations, both magic and not, lined the corridors, Sirius couldn't relate.

Rose seemed to make the atmosphere a bit less 'Christmassy' for some reason, and Sirius wondered if it had something to do with her mother.

He followed her through the halls into a particularly deserted hall with few rooms.

Though some decorations did hang up around here, the place was probably the gloomiest in the whole building.

Walking to the end of the hall, they got to a room, one that hardly seemed like a ward, but more like an actual bedroom.

In there was a simple bed but with a curtain drawn around the whole thing, and even with the windows open, the place didn't seem that bright.

Sirius could see a figure sitting up on the bed, and after a few moments, the curtains were drawn.

There sat a pale-faced woman with silver hair, and with her eyes, she looked a lot like Mare. And though she was looking thin, her face remained round, like that of a kid.

But then, her eyes seemed blank.

"Mom?" Rose approached her, but the woman was looking past her.

It didn't take long for Sirius to realize that she was looking at him.

Rose sat beside her mother on the bed carefully, as though she didn't have permission to, and was pushing her luck by doing so.

Rose's mother then turned to her daughter and put her hand on Rose's head.

Then, she smiled. At once, it seemed that the atmosphere became much lighter.

Rose smiled as well, even with tears streaming from her eyes now.

Sirius felt as though he was seeing something historical.

* * *

"Didn't you want to talk with your mother more?" Sirius asked as they sat in the fifth floor. 

"No. I'm visiting again tomorrow. I need to give it time." Rose mumbled.

"That, or do you need time?" Sirius said.

"You've got that right. Now…" Rose grimaced and stretched.

"Do you want to go around the place with me?" she continued.

Sirius looked at her questioningly.

"I mean, around the muggle area. It'll be new for you, I think. How about it? I'm not going back until later anyway." She said.

Sirius shrugged and looked away.

"Oh, well, I think I'll go out awhile. Oh, I know! I'll invite Mare to my apartment and you two can stay while I'm out."

As expected, Rose got Sirius' attention.

Then he looked suspicious.

"Why? Why are you being so nice?" He demanded.

"Oh, it's a crime now? It doesn't matter, okay?" Rose mused.

Somehow, that didn't satisfy Sirius, but he dropped it.

* * *

_I never knew her name. Sometimes I wonder if she even remembers me anymore. _

_If she remembers when we played together when we were young._

_If she knew how important all that was._

_She was the only comfort I ever had._

_Not my weak mother. _

_Not my abusive father._

_Just her._

_That girl…_

* * *

A little dramatic. Anywee, the last bit were the thoughts of 'the little boy, their old neighbor' that Frieda talked about. Three guesses who. The truth or dare thing's still up, so if you peoples can suggest, I'd be a happy piece of cheese! 

I think I might get flames, so just for safety, I'm hiding under my magical sheep.

Reviews are my pudding!!!!! R&R please, so that I may acquire pudding.


	13. Whispers of the past

This is painfully short. I didn't have enough inspiration!!!!!! #.# Anyway, thanks to my two reviewers and their support.

* * *

"_Hi there. Do you live there?" The little girl smiled at him._

_He looked up at her with a scowl. He was used to looking at people this way._

_But instead of scowling back, the six-year old girl smiled even more, sitting down beside him on the dirty side of the pavement._

_The boy, who was the same age, was confused at this._

_Nobody ever smiled at him that way. So cheerfully, so kindly._

_Not in pity, not a fake smile that meant nothing. A real one, one filled with sweetness and joy._

"_What's your name?" She had asked._

_He told her._

"_Hey, -------, do you want to be friends?" She then asked, her face full of childish anticipation. _

_It made him feel warm inside._

_He nodded, and she pulled him up. She invited him to play with her in her parent's yard. For the first time, he felt happy._

"_What's your name?" He asked eagerly._

"_My name is ----! I'm so glad you became my friend! I love you, ------!" She exclaimed._

_Although they were only kids, although he had already forgotten her name and her face, he remembered what she'd said._

_He knew it was said out of childish excitement, and he knew she didn't mean it that way, but he now wished it did._

_He felt as though he'd never be happy again, not without her._

_Because she had to go. _

"Oi, wake up. I think this is the stop." Sirius shook Rose awake, and listening to the conductor's voice, she jumped up.

"Blimey, you're right. Hurry." She said, pulling him along.

They got out in time, and Sirius exclaimed, "What's with you?"

"Huh?" "You were muttering in your sleep again. Something about being your friend or whatever." Sirius said.

"Oh, just remembering something. It doesn't matter." Rose said.

_**Liar. **_The little voice popped in Rose's head, sounding coincidentally like Mare.

_Bugger off._

_**You know how much that boy means to you.**_

_Stop lecturing me or I'm not inviting you later. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? _

_**The cold's getting to your brain.**_

_You got that right. _

(A/N: It was the Rose-Mare mind debate. It's weird to lecture yourself)

* * *

"I'm going." Rose said, slightly annoyed with herself as she walked out the apartment after an hour of lunch. 

"Wait up for Mare." She said in a mock singsong voice, which earned her a projectile coming at her at high speed, though she didn't see what it was because of her self-defense behind the door.

She went out for a milk-shake for a while, waiting for the right time to go back.

As crazy as it was, more like, as bloody cold as it was, Rose never passed up a good vanilla cream or strawberry milkshake.

After a good thirty minutes, she went to a bathroom, and making sure the door was locked, she changed, even without help from the picture, and with the clothes she brought in her paper bag, she changed and then came out.

* * *

Sirius was bored. Thirty minutes felt like thirty hours. At times, he'd wish that Mare would come already, at other times, he'd wish that Rose would at least have stayed 'til Mare came. 

Then, there was a knock on the door, and Sirius jumped up so fast that the couch he was lying on toppled over.

He hastily picked it up when he heard a familiar voice, saying, "Was that the couch I heard?"

He yanked the door open and found a widely smiling Mare standing in front of him.

"What, did you and the cushions have an argument while I wasn't here?" She grinned.

"Yes, they were saying you look like an old hag with your hair. They got what was coming." Sirius replied with mock seriousness.

"I'm sure." Mare drawled.

"Hey, how do you know Rose?" Sirius asked.

Mare turned slightly blue (No, only slightly, like sick), and sighed.

"We… We go way back. She's the only one who knows the truth. About… about me." She replied quietly.

"Everything about you?"

"No, not everything."

* * *

"_I have to go with my foster parents. I don't know when I'll come back." She said._

_He nodded silently and felt terrible. She was going away with her muggle foster parents. They couldn't play until she came back._

_That is, __**if**__ she came back._

_As the nine-year old made his way back to his house, he stopped when he heard her voice._

_He was tackled with a tight hug from behind, which reminded him of when his mother did the same, but only to protect him from his father's blows._

"_I promise I'll come back soon. Don't forget to wait. I promise, ------." She said strongly._

_He turned around and hugged her tighter, and though she couldn't see his face, she could hear his sobs, and feel the ragged wheezing in his chest on hers._

_She smiled understandingly and let him hold on to her for a while, and she kept her arms around him._

"_My friend… I love you -------." She said comfortingly._

_Still, it was meant for a friend. But he wished it were meant seriously. He wished she still loved him._

* * *

"How did you get here?" Sirius asked Mare. 

"My mom and dad are both muggle borns, so they stay around muggle places like this." Mare lied.

"Come to think of it, we aren't actually doing anything, are we?" Sirius said.

"Well you're right. I'm bored." Mare smiled, tumbling off of Rose's bed.

She sat beside Sirius on the couch and leaned on his shoulder, grinning.

Just then, both heard tapping on the window.

There it was, a snowy owl flecked with gray and black spots, tapping on the window.

Mare opened it and saw the on the envelope, the name Mare scrawled in bold, happy letters, the familiar handwriting of Belle.

"This is addressed to me." Mare said, waving the letter around.

"Let me see it." Sirius said.

"No." Mare smirked and opened the letter, reading with a renewed smile on her face.

**_Hey Mare,_**

**_How're you doing there? Hope Black hasn't driven you crazy yet. If you're snogging, give me all the juicy details. Hehehe._**

**_So anyway, my parents got me to go to a Ministry celebration; you know my dad's an auror. I got to see Alastor Moody, you know, the one with that mad eye? I think that's what they've gotten around to calling him._**

**_I got a whole lot of Christmas chocolate and a heck of a lot of presents from my dad's colleagues. Half of them, unfortunately, act like I'm five and give me kid's stuff. I'm only happy that most of the half got me sweets instead of toys._**

**_Mad eye, you know, Moody, got me a cool thingy that he said would tell me if something bad was gonna happen in the next ten minutes, and will give me a clue as to what it is. Too bad it's not specific._**

**_It kind of looks like a small sphere with a mirror in the middle that reflects things that hint what'll happen to you._**

**_A star kept appearing on mine, but I didn't know why._**

**_Turns out, in five minutes, I was hit on the head with the star on the Christmas tree and somehow got star sprinkles all over my clothes when someone knocked over the dessert table._**

**_And so I must practice my comprehension skills._**

**_Moody said that an auror is something I should take seriously, 'cause you know I want to become one. That reminds me, what about you?_**

**_You'd make a great auror with your skills._**

**_Anyway, Happy New Year. And keep subtle._**

**_Love, _**

**_Me, the self-proclaimed chocolate lover._**

* * *

The night was cold, but comfortingly so. Sirius was sleeping soundly on the couch while Rose sat on her window ledge.

Cars passed by every once in a while, but otherwise, it was quiet enough for Rose to think.

Why did she dream about him again? That boy…

It had been a long time since she'd seen him. His face was a blur, and so was his name.

All she knew was that he was back where it started. He was where she lived before, with her parents.

The only one at the house now was her father's body, buried in the nearby field.

Rose hugged her blanket to her body and looked at the table. There it was: Her foster parents' gift for her, and the letters on top of it.

She got the letter from them and opened it carefully.

_Rose, I hope you're having an okay time. Happy Christmas and New Year. I got news, though, and it might surprise you. Do you remember your old house? I heard that someone came back to the next house for Christmas, unlike before. That wizard boy you used to play with came back there, I think. Visit him; I think it will go well. Though I think I heard that his father died. Go visit your father too. The hospital told me that your mother has been improving since you came this morning. I do hope you and Destiny can have a nice long talk. I think that's all I have to say. Richard bids you good luck in school. Bye. –Frieda_

_Visit the old place? That's right, it's been nearly four years. _She thought to herself. She wondered if Sirius would agree to come.

_Come to think of it, he is sort of like a dog and I don't think they agree to being left alone. _She grinned to herself, imagining Sirius being an obedient puppy that followed her wherever.

Somehow, new problems seemed to arise when old problems faded.

Just when she was forgetting about keeping her secret from Sirius, suddenly she had to cope with seeing her old friend again.

Would it really go that well?

* * *

I don't know if I'll start a second installment or continue on this story, so I'm taking a vote. What do you think? And want to take a guess at who the mystery friend is? R&R, k? 


	14. Revalations 3

Oh sorry, this chapter kinda got lost in the flurry, but I recovered it from the other computer.

* * *

"Oh, I'm feeling so much better, thanks. Rose, don't fret, I still remember what's been happening for the last few years, I just needed to cope with some things, that's all."

As cheerful as her mother was now, it was still bugging Rose that she'd been so withdrawn for the last four to five years.

"Cope with some things, right. Four years to cope can make out a good life for your daughter, right?" She said bitterly.

Her mother shook her head and sighed. "It's not that simple." She said sadly.

Sirius sat in the sidelines, but every now and then, he noticed Rose's mother looking at him, and she didn't seem to want to be so discreet about it.

He remembered when Remus said that her mom couldn't remember other people at all, only Rose, but wondered why she seemed to… recognize him.

Even though she didn't even bother to ask who he was, Rose could also tell that her mother knew something about Sirius.

"I think I'll go for today. Frieda told me to visit the old house." Rose said with an unreadable face, getting up from her place.

Sirius had no choice but to follow her out, but he caught a last glimpse of Rose's mother, and if he wasn't mistaken, she was crying silently.

"Hey, wait! Come on, wait a second, will you?" Sirius had trouble keeping up with her quick pace, and Rose seemed entirely oblivious to his being there.

Looking around and seeing nobody around, Sirius changed into a dog and with four legs, caught up with Rose easily.

She walked an entire kilometer until they reached the outskirts of the town, where Sirius could hear the rumbling of trains beyond some fields.

He could only see one road: The one they were walking on, and high grass surrounded it, and one could hardly see a thing through all of it.

At last, Rose stopped in her tracks and sat down carefully, panting from exhaustion.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Why are we here anyway?" Sirius asked, after returning to human and sitting down beside her.

"I'm going to take a train to my hometown. I need to visit the old house." She said quietly.

"You could've told me that sooner." Sirius said angrily, but then sighed.

"I wanted company, I'm sorry. Stupid." She said, punching her own head.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. I wouldn't have wanted to be left behind anyway." Sirius said.

It was the old house. Nobody was there, as nobody was for over seven years.

He never wanted to go back to the place, but he had no choice. His only haven was the house next to his, the one where she used to live.

It was empty, and a long time ago, he'd dashed all hopes of her coming back. That's why he never did willingly.

He was now sitting beside the grave of her father. He had been a guiding father, more one than his own.

More than a hundred times, he'd snuck into the house unnoticed just to be where she used to be.

If anyone had known, they might have thought it a verge on obsession, but it was merely an escape for him.

He was doing his best at school because he wanted the power over his own life, nothing he had before.

He always regretted going back for the summer, but kept high hopes of her coming back. It never happened, though.

So now, he was sitting on the dirt-covered floor, silent and hoping nobody would find him and that he'd be able to stay there the whole day.

Whatever God or gods that manipulated fate didn't seem to take to him with liking, as he heard the sounds of human activity outside the house.

He jumped quickly and used the back door to get out, brushing his black hair out of his eyes and crossing the fence with not ease but familiarity, as he'd done this a hundred times before.

"Huh? Someone's in there!" Rose exclaimed, sprinting to the doorway and muttering a mix of words, definitely not a simple spell, but more of a password.

She yanked the door opened and sighed to see no one there, and as Sirius stepped into the dusty house, he noticed Rose examining to see if there was anything stolen or missing.

"This is your old house?" Sirius queried, noting a dirt-crusted muggle picture on the old fireplace.

"Yes. To be honest, I hate this place, but it holds a heck of a lot of good memories." Rose answered, her back turned to him.

Sirius scratched dirt off the frame, and held it up to light, seeing two familiar faces and one new one.

Rose had pink hair in the picture, shorter than now and a rounder face filled with childish joy, and possibly mischief.

It was Rose's mother in the middle, round-faced like her daughter, still with silver hair, appearing that the color wasn't affected by age or anything.

Then there was a man who he assumed to be Rose's father. Somehow, he looked familiar with his hard-set, well-formed face, and without the thin line of facial hair tracing over his chin to his upper lip, he might've been mistaken for a female.

But more importantly, to Sirius, he would've mistaken the man to be someone related to Mare.

He then saw another picture, which, for some reason, he felt he had to check, and he did, dusting off what obscured it.

There it was, a scene where two children, a wizard picture where the subjects moved, and the two were laughing together, playing tag.

One was Rose, he could tell, but the other he didn't know.

But he felt he did. It was biting at him, the familiarity, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

It felt like it was so obvious that he felt frustrated not knowing.

(A/N: First of all, to my fave first reviewer, as you can see, it's not Sirius who is Rose's childhood friend, hehe, three guesses who, if you're right, it shall be revealed in the next chapter)

"Hey, who's this?" Sirius asked, pointing to the boy.

"That- That's- We used to play together, but I forgot who it is." Rose said, sighing.

Right then, Rose ran to the back door and yanked it open like the front door, and Sirius caught a glimpse of what he assumed to be the backyard.

It was a grassy place, probably nice before, but now full of growing weeds and other things.

A fence surrounded the place, a door visible in the back, but now covered shut by vines.

There in the middle of the yard was something out of place: a gravestone.

There it stood, unusually clean and void of growing weeds, and even a small bunch of respectful flowers.

"I thought you said you haven't been here for a while." Sirius said.

Rose kept silent, and her eyes were wide open in shock.

"Who-" She started, touching the bunch.

"These were my father's favorite flowers. The only ones who knew that were family and-" She cut herself off, staring at the fence door.

She turned tail and walked back to the house, and then she said, "Stay here."

The house was old but somewhat resembled a chimney, and Rose was relieved to see people moving around inside.

She knocked on the door nervously, and it was opened by a thin, pale woman with stringy hair.

"Oh, is it you? I think I remember you." The woman said weakly.

"I used to live in the next house, ma'am. Is your son here?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yes, he's here now that his father went out." She said bitterly.

The woman let her in, and when she stepped in, she saw someone sitting by the old fireplace.

A boy with somewhat long black hair, sitting there silently, turning to her.

Then she knew.

"You-… It's you. I can't believe you were right there all these years…" Rose whispered.

"Who do you think you are?" He questioned angrily.

"Don't you remember? I'm your old friend…" She said quietly.

"Rose… You… It was you? All this time…" He said.

He hugged her stiff form, and Rose felt confusion coming to meet her, but with it, mixed emotions of relief and joy.

The joy of finding him again, the same joy he shared.


	15. Her choice

It was… unexpected, to say the least. The person from her past was one of her present as well, and it burned Rose inside for not knowing, when the answer was in front of her.

"_I know, but I promise I'll see you again…" Little Rose said, shaking her head at his protests._

"_But you can't leave!!! No!" He shouted angrily._

_She said nothing, but cried silently, clutching his hand._

_The voices called her to come, and that they'd bring her to her foster parents' house._

"_I have to go." She said sadly._

_He said nothing, but she hugged his stiff form tightly._

_Rose spoke her last parting words._

"_I love you, __**Severus**__." _

(A/N: Didn't expect that, did you?)

Now she could remember. It hadn't been that hard, once things had settled, to get used to the idea that the unpopular, brooding Slytherin that was completely against the marauders was her former best friend.

Well, right after the short 'scene' as she referred to it, her mind went blank and she just ran away from him, out of the house.

She tried to hide her exhaustion from Sirius and told him that she was leaving.

When he asked why, she just said, "Get out of the house or I'm locking you in with it."

Sirius looked at her scathingly, but more warily as he realized something was wrong.

For the rest of the holidays, Rose had become brooding and gone into seclusion.

(A/N: As serious as this was supposed to be, all I can imagine is a sack-shaped Rose sitting in the corner with blue aura while Sirius sweatdrops)

Then, for the last three days, Sirius finally broke the down and out atmosphere.

"Hey, I thought you were going to visit your mom again or something. What the heck is wrong with you?"

Rose was sitting at the table doing sketches, and looked up wearily at Sirius.

"A bunch of things. I don't know why I'm so bothered, really… Just…" She sighed, stretching her arms.

She looked up at him for a second, then sighed again.

"Are you worried?" She asked.

"No, just irritated." Sirius lied.

Rose pouted and continued drawing quietly.

"Hey."

…

"Hey!"

…

"Okay, you win; I'm worried!" Sirius surrendered, and Rose got up grinning.

"Say it again." Rose said.

Sirius glared at her, but she kept on grinning.

"I **was** worried, now I'm just creeped out. Stop smiling like that!" He said.

"I think we should get ready to go back to Hogwarts. Let's pack." She said simply, as though nothing had happened.

Belle was worried like heck. As enjoyable as her holidays would be for anyone, she was missing Rose too much.

She hadn't replied to a single one of her letters. Although, Rose did send her a bunch of drawings for Christmas, which Belle treasured.

She looked at them everyday.

One was with her and Rose and her sitting in a pile of giant gifts. Rose used magic drawing pencils and pens and the drawings scurried around, climbing atop the giant gifts and sometimes getting some open to get amazing gifts.

Another had a girl in a field. It couldn't have been Rose, but she looked a lot like the girl.

"Maybe a relative?" Belle mused.

A bunch more, she liked. But one particular one caught her attention.

Two children were playing in a place that looked like a mix of a backyard and a garden.

One kid had black, shiny looking hair that fell over his head like dead vines, and his pale skin gave the impression of a sick plant.

"Or maybe a dead Devil's snare." Belle muttered, watching the children play around.

She then noticed the little girl. She was pretty enough, her hair changing different colors. It was obvious that it was Rose, as a child, but who was the other kid.

It was strange, but he reminded her of someone…

"Nah, it can't be." Belle said to herself.

"Great, another guy in her life." She muttered, laughing dryly.

She fell back on her bed and looked up at the magic calendar, which had snowy owls flying around a perfectly calm snowy forest.

"Three days to Rose, three days to Rose…" Belle chanted to herself, embracing the drawings carefully.

"Hey, kiddo." Belle looked up at her older sister, who just entered the room.

"Hey, Ella, just wondering… Have you ever NOT wished you were a witch?" Belle asked.

Belle's older sister was a squib, at least a bit of one.

She had a bit of magic in her, but her full potential was composed of lighting a tiny fire without a match or the ways muggles did it.

Thus, Ella dropped out of Hogwarts at age fourteen.

Now she was eighteen, and even if most of their relatives weren't really keen on 'associating' themselves with her, Belle loved her sister.

"SCREW YOU!" Were her exact words when one of her great aunt something or others even suggested that they disown Ella.

Being in third year at the time, Belle got an earful, but when the reunion was over, their parents gave them a month's worth of Christmas chocolate.

"For sisterly bonds." They had said.

Another thing Belle loved about Rose right at that moment was that her second name was also Rose.

Right at that moment, Belle needed all the sisterly advice she could get.

"Ella, remember when you said people are free to love anyone they want? That's how people find true love?" Belle said.

"Well, yeah, of course. Why? Is my baby sister finally grown up?" Ella's words slurred and she grinned teasingly.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Well, it's that. Umm, it's not that simple. Remember that thing we talked about before?" Belle stuttered.

"Which one? THAT one? The one we supposedly weren't going to speak of, seeing as we're…" Ella started, her eyes widening.

"Yes, that one. Hey, I think…" Belle started.

"You can't be serious. Tell me you're not!" Ella said, retching slightly.

"Well, I KNOW it's love, the real kind. I just don't know what to make of it…" Belle said quietly.

"You're really in love, right?" Ella said after a while.

Belle nodded.

"Then go for it, unless you think differently. Your choice, whether you tell that person or not." Ella said.

Belle rolled over in her bed as Ella left, and she took time to mull things over.

She looked at the drawing, where Belle was now hugging Rose tightly, both of them smiling widely to the real Belle, saying, 'Merry Christmas'.

Belle shook her head while grimacing, and finally put the drawings aside.

_My choice. _She thought to herself.


	16. I'm so sorry

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH You must hate me so much for waiting so long to do this!!! I'm SO SORRY, there was a problem with the chapters and all and my transferring computers and files and blah blah blah...

Sorry, but I'm reaching the end anyway. Probably next chapter or the one after that. sorry, I just wasn't in the mood anymore, really sorry. Please forgive me!!!!! Anyway...

I only own Mare/Rose, Belle, and her sister, plus any other character that doesn't exist in the real Harry Potter book.

* * *

Rose got into a compartment, contemplating, when the door slammed open.

"Maaaaaare!!!!!" Without even moving from her spot, Rose allowed Belle to give her a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you too Belle." Rose smiled as Belle mumbled incoherent words into her back.

"So, how was your vacation, hmmm???" Belle asked wryly. "Alright I suppose." Rose said in a non-committal way.

"Something's happened. Did Mare and Sirius fight? Did he find out? What?" Belle said rapidly.

"Yes, something's happened, no and no." Rose answered with a sigh.

"What's happened though?" Belle slowly asked.

Rose sighed again and went on to explain the incident over the summer. Belle listened with un-Belle-like silence and concentration.

When she finished, she gave another sigh.

Belle stayed silent for a few minutes, then said, "Erm... So... Snape... And... uh-huh." But Rose didn't seem to be listening anymore; she was humming a tune, which wasn't supposed to be, but sounded quite dull the way she hummed it.

* * *

"Sirius, the frog's crawling away." Remus pointed out, watching a decapitated chocolate frog crawl it's way blindly up James' sleeping form.

Sirius grabbed it, accidentally waking James up in the process.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" James screamed before looking around to find only his friends staring, amused.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind lately. What's up with Rose?" Remus asked warily.

"Who ever said anything was up?" Sirius countered. "I doubt there's anything else." Remus said with his (annoying) knack of being right.

"Fine then. Things were going civilly for the past weeks, but for the last few days, there was something wrong. She was... troubled, but I don't know why." Sirius explained.

"Maybe problems with her friends?" This was the first time Peter spoke up since giving them quiet stuttering greetings when they met up.

"Maybe. But all she did was run up to another house near hers. After a bit, she just kind of bitched me back to the apartment, then afterwards apologized, but still acted negative." Sirius said, at the same time trying to put all the facts together.

"Hmm... That's odd." Remus muttered, as James tried to keep up with the conversation, still half-asleep.

"Just ask, Sirius..." He said, falling back into sleep.

"I wish I could." Sirius muttered, looking out the train's window.

* * *

"Sleep." Rose muttered, following Belle up the stairs.

"So, what're you planning to do tonight?" Belle asked.

"Sleep." Rose repeated dully.

"Any plans with Sirius, at all?" Belle continued.

"Sleep." Rose said again.

"Is your vocabulary reduced to one word?" Belle muttered incredulously.

"No. I just want to sleep." Rose replied.

Turning the corner, Rose's hands shook from her lie as she made her way opposite the corridor leading up to the Gryffindor tower.

Soon she arrived at the library and navigated through some sections and bookshelves before spotting a limp-haired figure bent over a thick-looking book.

"Hey, so, how's it going?" She said uncertainly, twirling her shifty colored hair.

"What do you want?" He said coldly, not even looking up.

"To apologize? To ask how you've been doing? I want a lot of things, Severus." Rose said, daring to sit beside him.

"Abandoning me for years and you expect us to become the best of friends again?" Severus said.

"No, I don't expect that, but I'd like to know how you are. I mean, I don't think you'd be the sort of person to mope around for years. You should have been able to make friends, or am I wrong?" Said Rose.

She gave him a knowing look, and he blinked. "No, you're not. But I've already ruined my life enough as it is." He said quietly.

"If you think you have. I'm on the verge of ruining mine, I think. Well, if you don't want me around." Rose said with finality, getting up.

"I thought you were going to apologize." Severus said, just as she was almost out of earshot.

"Well, yes. I'm sorry for forgetting, even when I was under the delusion that I remembered you so well." She said quite sadly before leaving.

* * *

"You've improved greatly, Miss Harper. Practicing, have you?" McGonagall commented as Rose did continuous shifting from one animal to the next.

"No Professor, but I find it stress relieving." Said a white weasel dryly.

"The next thing I'll tell you is serious, so pay attention, Rose." McGonagall said.

"You said that you want a job in the Ministry, preferably the job of an auror. Well, the ministry has reviewed your... special traits, and has decided to give you a job as an auror." At this, Rose's eyes widened and she shifted into human form.

"You mean it? That's-that's great!" She said.

"There is something here, though, that you might not enjoy hearing." McGonagall continued, her face grave.

"What's that, Professor?" Rose asked, crestfallen and half hoping not to hear what she had to say.

"The job you will be required to do is urgent, and the ministry needs someone-ehem- 'ready made' for their needs. Because of this, you must take the tests before you even turn seventeen." The professor finished.

"So- So I won't be able to finish school?" Said Rose, slightly relieved that it wasn't anything worse.

"That and... You will be taking on something severely deadly, a life-threatening task. You must understand that you may not come back to the people you care for." McGonagall confessed, looking worried.

"I- I understand that, with the goings on and such about-erm- Vol-Voldemort." Rose said slowly.

"Well then... You must know that you should probably tell your friends, or whomever you wish to confide in, but it can't be made public. Choose your confidants wisely, Ms. Harper." The professor said, in a sort of strict yet motherly tone.

"Yes Professor."

* * *

"I'm the first you've told, then?" Said Severus without apparent emotion.

"Yes. And also… I was going to ask you if… You love someone here. I mean… I want to know if someone would care for you…" Rose said uncertainly. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You never really cared before." He said.

"Exactly why I want to make sure you've got someone before… Before I say goodbye." Said Rose, her hair staying dark blue.

* * *

"Hey Harper. Where have you been this late?" Sirius greeted as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Save your conclusions, Sirius, I had permission from Professor McGonagall. What are you doing up?" She shot back, though half-heartedly.

"Hey, what's up?" Sirius asked with some concern, seeing the color of her hair and the expression on her face.

"Nothing." Rose said, her voice shaking.

"Rose…" Rose breathed in sharply at his mentioning her first name, and when she attempted to breathe out, tears flowed from her eyes, and she couldn't contain herself anymore.

Next thing she knew, Sirius had his arms wrapped around her and was comforting her softly. It was all wrong, and Rose knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm so sorry… Sirius…" She whispered. "What?"

But she didn't reply. She tore herself away from his grip and ran up to the girl's dormitory. Sirius tried to stop her, but he had to let go, or he'd hurt her.

_Funny… He's like me. I have to let go, or I'll hurt everyone. I'm so sorry, Sirius. _

* * *

Well... The next chappie will have a song fic. Sorry to cut it off there... Thanks to any readers I have left too _  
_


	17. Finale: How can I not love you?

This MAY be the last chapter, unless I decide to write an epilogue. I dunno though, but this ending is SO SUPER ANGSTY

I almost hate myself for cutting it off so sadly.

I won't say I hope you enjoy this, but I will say, I hope you are as much touched by this as I am.

I don't own the song, 'how can I not love you'

I don't own anyone that doesn't actually exist in the seven books of Harry Potter.

* * *

"Belle, talk to me!" Rose begged, picking up her pace. "There isn't much to say." 

"I have no choice!" Rose said. Belle looked at her angrily. "No choice? You could refuse! It was a choice, Rose; you had it! And you chose to leave me out of it."

Belle was uncharacteristically furious, for the first time, intimidating Rose with a venomous glare. "I don't WANT to leave you, nor anyone for that matter. I HAVE to."

"Fine. Go." Belle said almost unemotionally, leaving Rose behind before the latter could say another word.

Rose broke down right there, sobbing her heart out without anyone to hear her. She was losing everything.

* * *

She left a last letter in the tree before she had her things brought to the carriage that would take her to a part of Hogsmeade where they'd apparate her to the Ministry of Magic. 

Rose knew that her heart was being hardened, and she needed to be ready for any more pain she had to endure. Only Severus knew, and Belle. Sirius would just have to read the letter. She felt terrible.

"Mare!" She stopped in her tracks and swiveled around swiftly to catch a powerful hug from Belle. They probably looked really dumb at the moment, sobbing so much, but Rose felt such relief that she and Belle could work things out before…

"I'm leaving."

"What about Sirius?" Belle asked.

Rose simply shook her head sadly.

"Before you go, I need to give you this." Belle said, handing her a folded paper.

"Don't read it until you're away from Hogwarts." Belle said anxiously.

Rose would have questioned her, or at least have acted stubborn, but this was the last request she could grant her friend.

Last…

_Cannot touch, cannot hold  
Cannot be together_

"Whatever you say."

_Cannot love, cannot kiss _

_Cannot have each other_

_Must be strong, and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know_

* * *

"Remus, have you seen her?" Remus looked up. "Who, may I ask are you looking for, Sirius?" 

"Harper. Rose. Ever since last night, I haven't seen hide or hair of her anywhere." Sirius said.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her either. What happened last night, Sirius?" Remus asked. "I don't know. She came in late and just started crying. I don't know why."

"Did she say anything?"

"Something."

"What?"

"She apologized to me, Remus. I don't know what about, but there was something wrong with her." Sirius said gravely.

_How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?_

* * *

Belle watched the carriage go away, tears coming down her face. _If you're reading it right now, Rose, you'll get why I never told you before. It would've ruined our friendship. I'm so sorry, Rose._

_How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

* * *

Rose unfolded the letter, and she read it slowly. 

**Hi, Mare.**

**I'm sorry, this is really awkward for me, but I guess it's best. We parted as friends, and that makes me so happy, but… We were friends, Mare, but I loved you as more than just a friend. I wanted you to be happy, but I felt a bit hurt when you were so happy with Sirius. **

**I love you.**

**You must hate me right now, but how could I not love you? I knew that I'd die with regrets if I didn't tell you. Now that you're gone, I suppose it's pretty unfair of me, for keeping this from you. I'm so sorry. **

**Well, anyway… G'bye. Take care. Don't die before me.**

**-Belle**

* * *

"Professor, we can't find Rose Harper. Have you seen her?" Remus asked. McGonagall's eyes widened, as though she was dreading something like this. 

"Might as well tell you, there's no harm in it, I suppose. Not after she's gone anyway." Sighed their house head.

"What do you mean, gone?" Sirius demanded.

James and Peter stood behind, listening intently.

"These are hard times. She was asked to help with the Ministry, if you must know, but I'd rather you not repeat it to others." The professor said.

"Why? Why her?"

"Because she is an asset. I advise you boys not to think on it any further, because from today, Rose Harper will stop existing. Her identity will no longer be public." McGonagall said gravely.

"WHY?" Sirius demanded.

"Metamorphmagi are very rare, Mr. Black. I also trust you four not to spread this news either. Good day." The professor said, before they could interrogate her any more.

"Metamorph- Sirius, wait! Where are you going?" James exclaimed, but Sirius was gone from their sight in a matter of seconds.

_Cannot dream, Cannot share,  
Sweet and tender moments_

* * *

He got to the tree as fast as he could, and found the paper there. His hands were shaking as he unfolded it. 

_Sirius, _

_I Bet you're really angry at me right now. Why? Because I lied to you. Well, maybe not, but I didn't tell you the whole story. I am Rose. MareRose Harper. I am a metamorphmagus. And by now, I'm probably gone. I'm sorry I never told you. You know I love you. I was just afraid. Maybe when everything is finished, you and I will never see each other again. Actually, if I ever see you again, you probably won't see Mare or Rose. I can never be any of those again. And I can never come back to you. I'm sorry, Sirius. _

_Cannot feel how we feel,  
Must pretend it's over_

_Must be brave, and we must go on  
Must not say what we've known all along_

_How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
How can I not love you?_

* * *

Belle looked around and sighed, finding herself alone again. She had a life before Rose. Why not now? 

_Maybe she took my life with her. _She mused.

"Hey."

Sirius stood there. "You probably know by now as well." Belle said.

"Did you?" Sirius said askance.

"I suppose. It doesn't matter anymore, though. Mare is gone now." Said the female.

They stood in silence.

"She still, and always will love you, I bet. You've got something to live for." Belle murmured, walking away.

* * *

_Must be brave, and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we've known all along  
_

_How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

* * *

She stood in front of the wall, hardly even thinking anymore. Then she sighed. 

_I don't want to feel such pain anymore. _

The wall opened. It turned, and… fluttered? A veil quivered in front of her.

_I want to go to a place where I don't have to feel pain anymore._

Belle stepped forward.

She was welcomed by the voices.

_How can I not love you when you are gone?_

"I still love you." Rose and Sirius murmured.

* * *

OMG That was so tragic... If you didn't understand the last part with Belle, she committed magical suicide with the room of requirement. She got brought right to the veil. Creepy, huh? 

Wow, it finally ended. I think... sigh I hope people still read it. I really appreciate those who still continue to read my story, I love you all.

Now it's time for me to go. T.T

Salamat, thanks, bye XD

-Billie


End file.
